Total Disaster
by Momosuke Sakura
Summary: Evil plans for S+S, the cards&the world. Something dreadful happened to Sakura w/c really affected her mutual relationship with Shaoran. Soon they realized they must save each other and the cards or else...CHAP. 7 UP! READ AND REVIEW!!! PULLEASEEEEEEEEEE!
1. Prologue: An Evil Scheme and the Mystic ...

**_Author's notes: Hi everyone. I'm back with a totally new and cool (for me) fan fiction. This is a drama-fantasy. To clear things up, Sakura and her other friends are nearly 16-17 years of age. This is an S+S fan fic and also few Tomoyo+Touya mush (G-gomen…T+E fans! But…just being blunt…I don't really like T+E!) This is my second fan fiction and I really hope it will drive you wild!_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and it's characters simply because I'm not an animist! I'm just a fan fiction writer and… never mind! But I own all made up characters. Don't sue…. _**

****

**_Before reading this CCS fic, be sure to read these reminders to avoid confusions: _**

****

**_Remember:_**

**_"……….." Speaking_**

**_………. Thinking_**

**_(A.N….)- Author's notes_**

**_(…)- translations_**

**_CCSCCSCCS- Change scene_**

**__**

**_TOTAL DISASTER_**

**_By Momosuke Sakura_**

****

****

PROLOGUE: AN EVIL SCHEME AND THE MYSTIC BALL

**           The story begins in an overcast place where everybody enjoys doing wicked things, where everyone likes having war and dislikes harmony… WARUI NO TEIKOKU (EVIL'S EMPIRE). The skies are never blue and it's always raining. Everything is a mess and chaos but the inhabitants of this world are fond of being it. They want to get a hold of everything. They want to conquer the universe…above all, the earth because this is where they get millions, no… I mean more than a billion residents…the human kind and some of those are all ready evil.**

**           In the heart of the planet, lies the EVIL FORTRESS where the whole Teikoku's master dwells. The palace's gigantic door opened involuntarily…then came a weird-looking woman. Her eyes are brilliant red but it can't be denied that there's a concealed charm inside such a wicked-looking face. She's an inhabitant of Teikoku, serves as the MASTER'S right-hand woman, named ISHIYAMA KYOKO.  She kneeled before the master then she stood up instantly. Her black lips slowly made an evil smile.**

**          "You summoned me…there's only one reason. You need my help, right, Master Shuzo?" she murmured impishly. Shuzo smirked then continued drinking his glass of wine, gulping the last drop. "I want you to look at the well intently," he ordered. A girl driving inside her car can be seen drifting on the well's waters. "Oooh, ureshii (beautiful). Most beautiful creature I've ever seen since MYSELF. Namae wa (What's her name)?" Kyoko said admiring the person's beauty. "KINOMOTO SAKURA is the name…she possesses the Clow Cards, now named Sakura Cards," Shuzo answered. "And?" Kyoko asked. **

**          "I want to conquer the mystic ball (A.N. That's how they call the earth…MYSTIC BALL) and make it a part of Teikoku. We will need the help of these Cards to mess their world. Once we obtain the Cards, all will go according to my plans and evil will rule the mystic ball," Shuzo explained all at once. Kyoko's eyes diminished, and then gaped into distance. "So…what do you want me to do?" **

**          Shuzo smirked. "I will send you to the mystic ball and take the cards immediately," he said. "And remember…immediately! You only have a year. Come back after a year. If not, Teikoku will be erased for good." Kyoko cupped her chin then she began to think. Shuzo's words are ringing in her ears. Will be gone? Kyoko wondered. Her eyes sparkled eagerly. He's using me… again. But why not? Come to think of it, Kyoko…mystic ball…human world! And it's not only Teikoku's benefit… it's for MY own good too She told herself. She comes up to a decision. "Okay, fine. I'll go to Mystic ball and get the Cards dakedo (however)…the Card Mistress is powerful too, in no doubt. I don't want to get caught to ANY TROUBLE!" **

**           Kyoko's irritating gesture distracted Shuzo's evil thoughts. He whipped around to face her. "That…I'm not certain, Kyoko. Take a look at this boy," he ordered. He stirred the well vigorously with his own hands then appeared a handsome boy of sixteen with his auburn hair in disarray. He is sweating, his athletic body stirred with grace as he practiced managing his sword. Then somebody called him distracting his concentration. He swerved the sword for the last time then placed it down. He grabbed the towel, and then left the spacious room.**

**           "He is Li Syaoran. He is also a card captor and is somehow related to the Card Mistress. He has great powers too not to mention it has downright increased because of too much training so don't underestimate him," Shuzo explained. "For sure, he will protect the Card Mistress no matter what happens." Kyoko's eyes stayed fixed on the well. She seemed much more interested in him. "So what? I'll be careful enough and don't fret because I'll take the cards right away. I assure you," she promised, clenching her right fist. Shuzo turned to look at her, a playful smile on his face. "Now that makes sense. And…you have to bring this," Shuzo said, giving her a flickering golden book. "What's that? It's blinding me!" Kyoko asked, covering her sly eyes.  "All the secrets of Teikoku lie within this book. If you need help… rely on this magical book. However, protect this all the way."**

**            He raised his hands; chanted strange incantations then a big black hole appeared. This is so odd Kyoko thought. He stared at her. She doesn't seem ready Shuzo thought. "Okay now. Prepare yourself for another encounter…this time…to an entirely atypical dimension… the Mystic ball…" Kyoko stepped forward preparing to be absorbed by the apparently endless opening. She hopped on the big black hole with fully closed eyes… then everything went black.**

** CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

Daidouji Mansion…

            **Classical music can be heard all over the mansion. Everybody is having fun. Drinking, dancing, singing, laughing…people can be seen roaming around the huge Daidouji Mansion. Daidouji Sonomi gathered all the people in the mansion's great hall for some introduction. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Sonomi speak out silencing all the guests. Everybody looked at her. "Thank you for being here in Tomoyo's 16th birthday celebration. Your costumes are all groovy! It's been great to have you here," she announced. What a vast turnout she thought. "In the meantime, enjoy the party. Have fun and feel free to do ANYTHING YOU LIKE!" Sonomi descended down the platform and called Yamazaki, one of Tomoyo's best friends. Yamazaki turned around with one of his pleasant smiles. "Yes, Daidouji-san?" he asked. "Have you seen Tomoyo-chan anywhere?" Sonomi asked him. Yamazaki thought awhile before answering, "Ano ne (um) no I haven't. But I saw her with one of her friends a while ago." **

**            Chiharu saw her boy friend Yamazaki talking to Mrs. Daidouji. She sighed sweat dropping. I have a feeling Yamazaki-kun has moved another naïve person again she thought, feeling irritated. She slowly walked towards them then quietly pinched Yamazaki's left ear. Sonomi's eyes narrowed. Chiharu smiled at her sweetly. "Sumimasen (Excuse me). I think…Yamazaki-kun needs a break, don't you, Yamazaki?" she told them, mischievously. Sonomi just grinned at her. "Sure. That's fine." **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC

          **_ Tomoyo, now a 16-year-old lady is having a costume ball as a celebration for her birthday. She kept on sighing and taking a glimpse at her watch. Meanwhile, she's in the garden waiting for somebody to come. A bevy of girls in queer costumes spotted her in the shadowy site. _**

**           "Tomoyo-chan…what are you doing here? It's your birthday tonight so, have fun!" Chiharu, one of her classmates and girl friends said. "I grasped it! She's waiting for Sakura-chan!" Naoko, the one with the funniest outfit exclaimed. Other girls tittered. Sweat drops formed on Tomoyo's forehead. "You got it," Tomoyo grunted.  "You ought to be used to her. She's late all the time demo (but)… I previously called Sakura-chan and she said she's on the way," Rika, the one with the witch costume said. Tomoyo screamed upon seeing her. Whoa, Rika-chan's costume scared me to death Tomoyo thought. Rika chuckled then apologized. "Why are you so busy waiting for her? You have lots of guests inside and they want you to sing a song for them," Rika queried. "I know but I can't blow candles without my best ever lifetime friend. And, I was the one who made her costume so I must be the first one to see her in it!" Tomoyo replied her eyes are filled with stars. Her classmates looked at each other with a frustrated look on their face. **

**          Finally, they gave up convincing her thus leaving her there, waiting for Sakura to arrive. The wine waiter served her one bottle of wine and some food. She just stared at the bottle, not knowing what to do with it but she sure is bored. She opted to drink one glass then another, followed by 3 more glasses. Soon, she's nearly drunk still…no Sakura. She emitted a loud groan before falling into a deep slumber.**

**CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

**After some time…**

***_Ring!!! Ring!!!*_**

****

**          "Tomoyo-sama…Tomoyo-sama!" the maid exclaimed waking up the sleeping Tomoyo. Tomoyo stirred then rubbed her eyes. She saw her maid holding their stylish cordless phone. "Doshite (Why)? For me (pointing at the phone)?" Tomoyo asked. The maid nodded giving her the phone. Tomoyo seemed confused. Who the hell would call her at a time like this?  The maid bowed then left her. **

**           "Moshi Moshi (Hello)…Touya-kun!" It was Sakura's brother. "Nani (what)?!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed in astonishment. Tomoyo's jaw dropped. Hot watery tears welled up her eyes, learning what Touya have to say. She covered her mouth with her hands trying hard not to moan. She hanged up the phone then continued to cry. It was incredibly shocking news…**

**_Author's notes: This is the end of the fan fic's prologue. This is not a sappy fic okay? I promise 'cause it's never intended to. I'm sorry if this is so short. That's just it. I mean this is really the content of this chapter. Don't worry. Other chapters will be improved so much better than this one. _**

**_Anyway, just leave your comments or suggestions down. I want reviews, reviews, and reviews!! Onegai R+R!!!!!!! I really want to know your thoughts and opinions and if my fan fiction deserves to be read. If you want, e-mail me at sakura_syaoran_freak@otakumail.com or at _****_sakura2dawest@animefan.net_****_!_**

****

**_-Momosuke Sakura_**

****

****

****

****

****

**__**

****

****

****

****

**** **__**


	2. An Unacceptable Truth

Author's notes: Hell-o!!! Minna-san, this is chapter 1 of TOTAL DISASTER! This chapter is improved…so please…please…review! I don't want all the sweat and energy I released to go to waste! I want to make myself satisfied and your reviews can satisfy me. That's all… 

****

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's property. Unfortunately, it can't be mine…sheesh! But, hey! All made up characters are mine.

****

****

****

TOTAL DISASTER A Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction By Momosuke Sakura 

****

****

CHAPTER 1: AN UNACCEPTABLE TRUTH 

****

****

Hong Kong China 

**Li Mansion**

**          The skies are really black, similar to Syaoran's feelings right now. It's 12:00 A.M. He recently had a nightmare. He looks at the window then huskily rubbed it. He abruptly saw Sakura's pained face. She's crying and hurt. Her eyes are not emerald anymore…they're imperfect and tears endlessly flowed down it. He felt an intense dart of pain stung him. Suddenly, everything became clear and Syaoran realized he's gazing at the mist outside his window. He sat on his bed, staring lifelessly on the floor. What's the meaning of that nightmare? What's it trying to impart? He wondered. I must see her. She's still my girl friend and even though we've been apart for 2 years now, I haven't forgotten her and… I still love her He became tired of thinking and soon went back to sleep. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

** Morning…**

**           Sakura's moans awakened Tomoyo. She's holding Sakura's bruised hands firmly. She lets go of it then looked at her. Sakura's face is completely covered with bandages. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes. "Sakura-chan… what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked softly placing a strand of Sakura's hair behind her ears. "I'm going to die!!!!! NOOOO!!!!" Sakura desperately screamed at the top of her voice, pulling her hair brusquely. "Shhh Sakura-chan, you're okay now. Calm down!" Tomoyo told her. However, Sakura kept on shouting hysterically. Frantic, she skidded out the room then called the doctor. **

** Soon…**

**          The room is quiet now. "What happened to my best friend, Doctor?" Tomoyo queried worriedly. The doctor shook his head after taking Sakura's blood pressure. "Miss Kinomoto is still in a state of shock. Her accident is still lingering in her mind that's why she got so hysterical. I've given her medicine to calm her," the doctor explained. Touya and Fujitaka entered the room. Fujitaka caressed Sakura's hair. He looked at Tomoyo. "What happened?" he asked her. She shrugged. "She got so hysterical a while ago. I nearly panicked because…she's out of control," was the reply. Kaijuu (monster)… onegai (please) be okay… Touya's mind said. He's crying again. Tomoyo patted his soldiers then nodded. As if reading his mind, she said, "Take it easy, Touya-kun. Sakura-chan will be all right." Touya smiled in certainty.**

**CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

**Meanwhile…**

**           Li Yelan smiled enjoyably, watching Syaoran practicing handling his sword again. He tossed one of his cards, uttered some chants and then suddenly, his sword fired up. Yelan clapped her hands distracting Syaoran's focus. Syaoran heaved a sigh seeing her Mom approaching. "Practicing again I see. Here, I brought you coffee. Come on. Have a break," she said. "Mom, don't stun me again like that, huh? You're scaring me. And I was supposed to blast this can by means of my sword's power," Syaoran complained, scratching his head. Yelan giggled then apologized. **

**         "Mom… can I ask a favor? Something… serious?" Syaoran asked. Yelan's face became staid. "No problem…but…I'm not so sure if I can give it to you," Yelan answered. Syaoran nodded, meaning he agreed. He stood up then gazed into space. He pictures Sakura's hurt face. "I want to go back to Japan and finish my studies there." Yelan's mouth opened but no sound came out. She stood up then walked near her son. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders. "Why, son? Is it because of this girl, Sakura?" she inquired. Syaoran closed his eyes then nodded. He turned around to look at his mother's reaction. "I miss her…whatever happens, she's still my girl friend. And I love her so much," he said.  "I just want to see her. I'm afraid something happened to her. I-I can feel her aura and right now…I…I can't explain it's…it seems… dead."**

**           Yelan smiled firmly. "Why didn't you ask me before about that? I know you miss her so much and I know…you're not…happy here in Hong Kong. You're not happy with us, your family," she said sadly. "Mom, don't talk like that. You know that's not true. I love Sakura the same way I love all of you but…she's expecting me there. I promised her that I'll come back," he explained. "And…I didn't tell you before because I know you wouldn't let me. My training is not yet finished and my powers hasn't advanced yet but now, I can say I'm much more powerful. I can say I'm a better sorcerer." (A.N. Sorry if this is to some extent, THE SAME OLD STORY.) **

**2 days later…**

**Evening…**

**            Syaoran intently stares at his mother. Until now, he hasn't received a response from his mother. She acts normally as if nothing happened. Syaoran just sighed staring at his food. Yelan looked at his son and breathed deeply. I don't know what I will do…but Xiao Lang doesn't seem too well. I can sacrifice my happiness and can be sad without him. I can't see him like that Yelan thought. "Mom…look at Xiao Lang…he's not eating…just staring lifelessly at his food…better watch out…I noticed he's been a freak these days," Fuutie, one of Syaoran's four sisters whispered to Yelan. "Shut up!" Yelan retorted. **

**Later…**

**           A knock was heard at Syaoran's room. Syaoran scratched his head huskily, not wanting to open the door. He lazily opened it and Yelan's face surprised him. "Mom! Come in!" he said. Yelan sat on the bed enjoying the spring scent of Syaoran's perfume all over the room. "Xiao Lang, sorry. I know you've been waiting for my response. It took some time for me to decide," Yelan apologized. Syaoran nervously looked at her. **

**"You wouldn't let me, right?" Syaoran asked with a big frown on his face.**

**Yelan laughed. "You're the one who said that, not me."**

**"So? What now?" **

**"Your ying fa (cherry blossom) is waiting for you…you're so slow. You better pack your things quick! Or else…"**

**"You mean…you're allowing me?!"            **

**"What do you think?"**

**          Syaoran jumped around the big room for joy. "Thank you mom!!" he yelled. Her mom's eyes are widening. She never saw her son so happy since he went back from Japan. Now she believed that her decision was never wrong. She tapped her son's back. "But be sure to finish your studies and when you come back here in Hong Kong, you're already a complete person that we will be proud of." Syaoran nodded. "I swear."**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**Tomoeda Medical wing…**

**          Touya spotted Tomoyo weeping softly. She heard the sound of footsteps. She quickly wiped her little tears then turned to see who it is. "Touya!" she gasped. He just grinned. He's holding a cup of coffee and a loaf of bread. He gave it to her. Tomoyo thanked him. "Arigato (Thanks). What about you?" "I already ate with Yuki," he responded. "Why are you crying a while ago?" Touya asked. Tomoyo gulped, "Ano…chigau (no). I'm not crying, Touya-kun," she lied. Touya eyed her in disbelief then shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Tomoyo-chan. It's still pretty obvious. Your eyes are still puffy," he said. "No, it's nothing really. Just worrying about Sakura-chan…like you, that's all," she replied in a low tone. "Don't worry. I know that she'll survive all this," Touya assured her.**

**After 3 days…**

**            The sound of the air conditioner is heard in the whole room. Sakura partially opened her eyes. The sun's rays hit it making her totally awake. She realized she's in the hospital. Sakura began to think for a while then remembered why she is there right now. When she rubbed her eyes, she knew her face is completely covered with bandages except her nose and her eyes. What happened to my face?   She questioned herself. **

**           Sakura grew more curious hence, she decided to know exactly what happened. She quickly removed her dextrose then dashed to the lavatory. Trembling, she slowly took off the bandages one by one. Her eyes almost drooped seeing the half part of her face. Gulping, she continued removing all the bandages. In a little while, she completely removed the bandages. Her whole body stiffened… seeing the person gazing at her in the mirror…mixed emotions mount in her. Her whole world stopped. She stroked her right cheek… My face…is ruined! she knew. She buried her face with her hands. I don't want to see it!!!! I don't want to!!!! This is a dream!! she anxiously convinced herself. Chill out…this…is…a dream! A nightmare!!   More tears welled up her eyes. She's trembling and she felt she wants to die. She slowly stood up again to see the hideous face she saw a while ago. She pinched her shoulders and it hurt her realizing it's certainly NOT A DREAM. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's tormented yells were heard which astounded the people inside the hospital. **

**           Touya, Fujitaka and Tomoyo hurried to Sakura's room. They saw Sakura's bed empty and her dextrose removed.  "Sakura!!! Sakura doko imasu ka (Where did you go)?!!" Touya shouted, terrified. They searched her inside the room. Tomoyo found her lying on the lavatory floor, badly crying. She noticed her bandages were removed and her damaged face is revealed. She now knew what happened. She embraced her tightly calming her. Touya and Fujitaka's eyes are widening. Touya breathed deeply, soothing his shocked nerves. Fujitaka cried at the poor sight of her daughter. Touya carried her and laid her carefully on the bed. Sakura's whole body is still shaking. **

**           "I wish I just died…how I wish I was stabbed by my car's broken glasses and killed," she murmured and cried again. "Sakura-chan! Don't say that!" Tomoyo cried, holding her hands tightly. Sakura yanked her hands away. "There's no reason for me to live! Syaoran-kun will reject me for sure! He will reject me! He will reject me!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura-chan…your face is not badly damaged. There may have been some changes demo (but) you're still kirei (beautiful)… and Li-kun loved you not because of your beauty. He simply loved the whole you regardless of your physical appearance," Tomoyo reassured her. "Onegai (please) leave me alone…please…" Sakura whispered. The moment Touya and the others went out, Sakura continued to sob. Soon, the doctor came. Then, he gave the patient medicine to calm her. **

**After 1 week…**

**             Tomoyo's car honked noisily in front of Kinomoto Residence. Touya welcomed her. "Ohayo (Morning). Kaijuu is still fixing herself. Come in," Touya greeted. Tomoyo entered the house feeling at home. Touya prepared Japanese green tea for her while waiting for Sakura. "Thanks. I just thought of hanging out with Sakura-chan. That way, she may perhaps forget all that had happened to her. By the way, how's she?" she said, sipping the green tea enjoyably. "She's still adjusting. I think what happened to her is already acceptable on her part," Touya breathed. Tomoyo smiled being satisfied with his answer. Suddenly, someone called out. "Ready! Shall we, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo looked up. Sakura looks happy but deep inside she's not. She covered the damaged part of her face with her long, tangled bangs. She breathed deeply trying hard to be gay. She noticed that Touya is blushing. She then chuckled. "Do you want to come with us, onichan to spend time with Tomoyo-chan? You don't know…Mizuki-sensei will be replaced in your heart in few years…I mean few months or weeks or days time!" she whispered to Touya. "Knock it off, kaijuu!" Touya retorted. There's a huge question mark above Tomoyo's head but she just tittered. "AHEM! Ano, you both have fun okay? And never mind your curfew, kaijuu," Touya spoke. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**Hong Kong China**

**Airport**

**            Yelan hugged her son for the last time. Wei handed him his huge briefcase. "Don't forget son. Finish your studies and keep practicing," Yelan reminded Syaoran for the 8th time. Syaoran sighed then nodded in response. His sisters and Meilin were also there to accompany Syaoran. "Take care of *sob* yourself, Xiao Lang," Siefa told him. Syaoran will leave them again. "You sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked Meilin again. Meilin shook her head. "My Diao (Meilin's new boyfriend) won't let me. Have fun and tell Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san that I miss them." Syaoran nodded in reply. He kissed his mom for the last time and went off for his ying fa.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**Tomoeda Shopping Center…**

**            Tomoyo shopped lots of clothes for Sakura. And she's so delighted about it. All the clothes perfectly suited her best friend. Meanwhile, Sakura sweat drops at the sight of the elated Tomoyo. Her best friend's eyes are twinkling and she's so excited to see her wear those clothes. "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. These clothes are all expensive. You sure you won't let me pay ALL THESE?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo made a big smile. "Of course! I can't wait to see you in those sexy clothes. But *groan* I wish I just made some outfits for you. Much beautiful than these! Don't worry I will, okay?" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled faintly. "S-sure," she assented, in a stifled voice. Tomoyo spotted her favorite restaurant. She quickly nudged Sakura. "Neh (Hey) wanna eat?" she asked her. Sakura nodded.**

**After…**

**            "Daijoubu (Are you all right), Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo inquired, placing the payment on the table. Sakura sighed sadly. "I will lie if I say I am," she replied, feeling dizzy. Tomoyo frowned; disappointed at the thought that she's all right now. "Why's that black cloud not letting go of you? Come on. What's bothering you?" she queried, extremely worried of her best friend. Sakura put her hands on her head. She bit her lip then, she began to sob. "I wish Syaoran-kun will just stay in Hong Kong forever. I don't want him to see me," Sakura sobbed, feeling desperate. Tomoyo can't believe her ears. Sakura…doesn't want Li to come back when since he left, her best friend's talking nonstop about him, telling how much she wish that he will come back. "I never thought you're such a WIMP, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo snapped. Her words are ringing in Sakura's ears. She lifted her head to see Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo looks dismayed. Her eyes are widening at Tomoyo's words but she managed to say, "Sou desu ne (You're right)! I'm a wimp! I'm a total wimp!!" she cried which caught the people's attention. **

**           All the people inside the restaurant stared at her…confused. "Eto (um)…nan demo nai (nothing)! Don't mind," Tomoyo told them. She sat again to comfort Sakura. She spoke, "Shirimasen (Sorry). I don't really mean what I said, Sakura-chan. I just want to…" Sakura interrupted, "Iie (no). I really mean it. I'm a wimp because I don't want to deal with my problems… and one of my problems is Syaoran-kun. I know…*sob* he will lose his love for me…the moment she saw me! Hora (look)! Look at this hideous mark at my face! It's horrible, ne (right)?" she said sarcastically. Tomoyo scowled even more. She's getting angry now. "Sakura-chan, you're not ugly! How many times would I have to convince you about that?! And…Li-kun will never stop loving you! He loves you very much…more than his life!" she protested, yelling at her. Tomoyo breathed deeply to clear her mind. "Let's not fight, Sakura-chan." Sakura stayed silent, then, she wiped her tears. "Let's go. I want to go home, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered. Tomoyo nodded sadly. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Tomoeda Japan 

**Syaoran's Apartment**

**           Syaoran yawned noisily. He's so tired of the trip but he's very happy now because, he will spend his life again with his ol' friends and most especially, his lover, Sakura. He's so excited to see her. He forgot to tell her that he's coming back. She'll flip. Syaoran supposed. He took a look at his tiny home. It's very clean and serene. But it's definitely sad to live all alone in there. He almost forgot where his bedroom is. Soon, he found it and plunge himself on his bed. He closed his eyes then tried to sleep but he can't. What if…that's right! His mind shouted. He grabbed his jacket quickly then raced off the apartment. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

           Tomoyo's brakes screeched loudly in front of Sakura's house. "I'm sorry for what happened, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura apologized, holding her left hand. Tomoyo nodded, smiling. "There's your house. See you tomorrow," she said. Seeing Sakura's sad face again, she didn't forget to say, "Cheer up!" Sakura smiled as soon as she said that. Sakura was about to push the car's door when she paused. "Nani?" Tomoyo asked. "I still want to go somewhere. How 'bout…the Penguin park?" Sakura demanded. "Message received!" Tomoyo exclaimed then she turned the ignition.

Meanwhile…

            This place really changed a lot. 2 Swings are added and there are 5 empty food stands. Syaoran thought admiring the much beautiful Penguin Park. He strolled further to see more. Then, he spotted a bench and decided to take a break. He recalled all the times, good or bad that he and Sakura had shared. They've been through many ups and downs and his being the future leader of the Li clan had been one of them. He's glad obstacles aren't able to break them. He won't let that happen, ever. He's happy that his family accepts Sakura and agrees to be a part of their family. What if we're married? What will our honeymoon be like? Syaoran sighed and pushed her dirty thoughts away. All of a sudden, he sensed a very familiar aura… so warm and tender. 

             Sakura and Tomoyo began to walk about. Sakura felt so peaceful and calm, breathing in the fresh and breezy air. This is one of the places where she and Syaoran spent their memorable childhood days where they have a good time and plan how to capture the Clow cards. "Why do you want to go here, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura snapped back to reality. Tomoyo's question confuses her. Yeah. Why does she really want to go here? "I don't know. Something urged me. Hoe…that's so strange," Sakura replied very puzzled. "O-okay," Tomoyo said, confused at her weird answer. Suddenly, she felt a familiar aura. Her whole body stiffened in shock. She knows whose is that strong green aura. Static, she tried to settle herself. Syaoran-kun won't go here. He can't! But she knew she's only deceiving herself. She all ready saw him, seating on the bench about 40 centimeters away from Tomoyo and her. She walked quietly backward. "Tomoyo-chan…let's go…" Sakura muttered. Tomoyo eyed her in confusion. "What?" she asked. She marched more steps backward. "I said let's go!" she hissed at her. Too late, Syaoran turned his head around. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. There's Sakura and Tomoyo in the view. Tomoyo's eyes are widening while Sakura can't move. Her world fall down and she doesn't know what to do. Hot tears rose up her eyes, she blinked them rapidly. 

             Syaoran ran toward the two of them. He embraced Sakura very tightly but Sakura didn't respond to that embrace. Her tears uncontrollably rolled down her emerald green eyes. Tomoyo's not smiling too. Sou na (Oh no)! What will happen now? she thought. "Sakura!!!! Honey! I'm back from Hong Kong! I came back for you!!!" Syaoran exclaimed, shaking her. Still, she's crying and speechless. Syaoran smiled at the thought that the tears rolling down her eyes are tears of joy. Suddenly, the wind lashed through her long bangs, showing her devastating secret. Terrified, Sakura opted to run but before she could take a step, she tumbled down unconscious. 

_Author's notes: Ah, ah, ah…leaving? Don't forget to review this chapter! The 2nd chapter is coming up. Just tell me if you liked this fic! Whatever you reviewed, I'll finish this fan fiction._

_If you had read my first fan fic, Whom the heart desires, you will notice there are some scenes similar to this story. Never mind that, okay? This fan fiction is entirely different. And not to mention, this is better than my first fic. _

****

****

****

****


	3. All in one night

Author's notes: Sorry if I didn't update this chapter sooo fast but see, here it is! You know kasi (Filipino word meaning because) I make my chapters the very best way I can! For all of you to like it. So I really hope you'll love this chapter. On with the fan fic.

****

**_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and it's characters are not mine but I only make this fic as a tribute for the greatest anime ever made, CCS!_**

****

**_Reminders:_**

****

**_"Xiao Lang"- Syaoran's Chinese name_**

**_`…..` -Phone calls_**

****

TOTAL DISASTER A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction By Momosuke Sakura _CHAPTER 2: ALL IN ONE NIGHT_

****

****

           Stock-still, Syaoran just stood straight…doesn't know what to do. If he will carry Sakura in his arms or…analyze the situation. The hideous mark of Sakura's right cheek is revealed. It's severely pierced leaving a deep, lengthy X on it. The surface of her right eye is also slashed. He didn't notice that he's crying, not believing his eyes. Why did this happen to you? He miserably thought. "What are you doing, Li-kun?! Would you just stand there?!" Tomoyo prodded. He tripped on the ground, which made him go back to his knowing. He abruptly scooped the limp Sakura. "Come on, Daidouji. Please drive us to my apartment," Syaoran demanded. Tomoyo sighed then just entered the car.

**CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

**At the moment…**

**            "Hey, miss!! Stop messing up my apartment! Commit to your memory, you're only renting this room!!!" somebody yelled. "If you think this is something that is tolerable, it isn't!!! And I don't have any plans making this apartment an average department store! Get me?" he repeated, already in a fit of rage. Different clothes are all around the room. Various clothes of different kinds, colors and styles. There are about two hundred shoes inside the room as well! The red-haired girl has had enough. She turned around and decided to deal with the owner. "My name is Ai!!!!!!!! Not miss!!!!! And stop shouting at me!" she shouted at him almost knocking him on the stiff wall. "Let me tell you something, miss. You're the weirdest person I ever met! If you want to make my place a mall, you don't have to! You can basically live there, in Tomoeda shopping center!" the owner said, in disdain. "Look, stop playing games with me!" Ai ordered. The owner shot one eyebrow. He doesn't even care despite the fact that the one he's arguing with is a girl…an odd girl.**

"You don't have any right to talk to me like that! You don't even act like a normal person do you ?!" he exclaimed. "Oh yes, I have!!!!!!" Ai retorted. "If you won't stop…something bad will happen to you!" she added, with a threatening voice. The owner just smirked, not even moved. "Honto (Really)? I'm scared stiff!!" he scoffed then raced off the apartment. "MATTE (Wait)!!!! I'm not yet through with you!" Ai yelled. The owner whipped himself around and went back to face her. The moment he opened the door, a sizzling blow of pain stung him, which made him howl.

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC

Li Syaoran's Apartment 

           Meanwhile, Sakura is still unconscious. Syaoran just stares at her, being very disappointed. He's mentally kicking himself for not being there, at her side at an earlier time. He believes it's his entire fault. He left her…that's why this had happened to her. On the other hand, Tomoyo can't do anything but sigh, drum her fingers, and catch a glimpse at her motionless friend. Everything happened out of hand. She still can't believe that Syaoran had come back. Yeah, he's finally there but…it seems that he mustn't be there. "Daidouji-san…hot coffee…" Syaoran said, giving her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," Tomoyo said, dimly. Tomoyo decided to rest her mind for a while. "G-gomen. I thought everything's just fine…I never thought something dreadful like this would happen to Sakura. It's my entire fault," Syaoran muttered, almost whispering. Tomoyo shook her head in disagreement. "Li-kun do not blame yourself. A mishap happened to Sakura-chan. Something that all of us didn't expect, " she protested, blowing the coffee to cool it down. "She needs you now." 

         Not long, Syaoran cried and cried. It seems it's the end of the world for him. Not because he no longer feel any love for Sakura but because he's certain that his formerly strong relationship with Sakura will be altered forever. And he must do something to stop that. Tomoyo pats his back. "Shhh. Li-kun…don't lose hope. And don't think this happened because of you! What happened to Sakura-chan is AN ACCIDENT! A MISFORTUNE!" she told him. Syaoran gave Tomoyo a friendly embrace. "Arigato gozaimasu (Thank you very much), Daidouji. Thank you for being there for Sakura especially during the times when she needed me," he said. Tomoyo made a big smile. "Not at all. I'm her best friend and it's my duty to be always there for her," she said. Jumping up, she made a cheerful smile and grabbed her knapsack. "I guess I'd better be going. It's getting late and…I should've left before Sakura-chan stirred. You two need time to talk. Sa, mata ne ('Bye)!" Tomoyo said. "I'll accompany you to the door," Syaoran offered but Tomoyo refused. "Thanks but no need."   

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC

That night at Kinomoto Residence…

           Fujitaka and Touya are extremely worried of Sakura. "Son, you better call Tomoyo-chan and ask where they are now," Fujitaka demanded, not at ease. Touya sighed and just followed his father's orders. Going towards the phone, he jumped in shock when it unexpectedly rang. He grabbed the phone immediately. "Moshi moshi… good heavens! Tomoyo-chan where are you now?" Touya sighed in relief. It was Tomoyo. He's expecting her call now. `*Giggles* Touya! Settle down! There's nothing to panic about. Sakura-chan is not with me. He's with Li!` she responded to him. Touya gasped, feeling like he's going to burst…in anger.

"NANDA (what) !!!!!"

`Touya, easy!! You're killing my eardrums and me too!`

"G-gomen. Demo…of all the nerve! Why is my sister with that…that GAKI?!"

`Li-kun came back from Hong Kong to visit his girlfriend…Sakura-chan!`

"Look…I can't damn understand…"

`Touya…it's a long story…dakedo…Sakura-chan will be back tomorrow morning. Oh…I gotta go now! Ja ne ('Bye)`

           Touya nearly choked. Feeling shaky, he went back to the kitchen. "Why, Touya-kun," his father said. "You look troubled." Touya cleared his throat. "No…I'm not…I'm sick…" 

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC

Syaoran and Sakura…                    

**           Sakura is still unconscious and Syaoran is getting worried and impatient than ever. He decided to have a shower since he's getting itchy all over. He hung his jacket on the closet before going to the bathroom. Not knowing, Sakura had been awake for a long time now. Hearing the door closed, she stood up then went to the room's veranda. Wiping her little tears, she limply walked towards the terrace. She enjoys staring at the stars. They glow so brightly. She felt the urge to grab those dazzling diamond-like objects but…that's not possible. She felt the gusty wind blow and it's so cold. Realizing she needs warmth, she cuddled herself through her hands for heat. What if I just run off? Sakura thought but…Syaoran will certainly catch her. In a little while, she feels like crying, after accidentally touching her huge scar.**

**           Suddenly, her heart pounded really fast feeling Syaoran's aura approaching. She 's almost panicking. Soon she decided to go back to bed but it's too late. She heard Syaoran opened the door. Quickly, she hid herself in the verandah. "Sakura! Where are you?!" Syaoran exclaimed, losing his nerve. She felt hurt seeing him like that. Sensing him, calming down, she decided to speak, "S-S…Syaoran-kun…why did you come back?" Syaoran's eyes widened. Now he knew where she was. Quietly, he went there to see her. Seeing her feeling cold, he took his jacket and wrapped it on her. Then, he answered her question, "Sakura…I came back…for you." Sakura cried and cried at what he said. Syaoran hugged her really tight then kissed her gently on the cheek…right on the spot where her scar was. Sakura looked deeply in his eyes. Being drowned on those profoundly brown pools, she walked away from him. "Now you know my secret…I-I'm allowing you to…to… get rid of me…Syaoran-kun…" Sakura stuttered, crying really hard. She looked at him and he seems confused. "You don't have to dump me like a hot potato because…you're free," Sakura added to clear his confusions. Syaoran gasped. "Is the secret you're saying your scarred face?" he demanded, clenching his fist. Sakura wiped her tears then grabbed her bag. "I'm leaving. Otosan and Onii-chan are surely worried," she said her voice dripping. Syaoran blocked her way toward the door. Sakura felt her cheeks flare. "O-onegai Syaoran. Make way!" she commanded. Syaoran eyed her, making Sakura's heart melt. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me? Sakura…I love you!" Syaoran told her making her feel uneasy. Sakura stared at him making her heart twinge. He seemed so sincere.**

**"Syaoran, I'm not intended to hurt you! I'm doing this for YOUR OWN GOOD! And for my own good too!"**

**"For my own good?!! You don't even know how I feel for you! I love you so much and you're killing me when you're saying those things!"**

**"HA! You love me? In spite of the way I look, you still love me?! Don't make me laugh, Syaoran-kun."**

**"Sakura…you pity yourself so much…"**

**"Excuse me?!"**

**"You don't have to degrade yourself like that…I understand you…"**

**"No you don't understand Syaoran-kun! You don't have any idea what you're talking about!"**

**"You don't trust me, do you? You think I will leave you! But…"**

**"Syaoran-kun…please…don't worsen things up."**

**          Sakura buried her face with her hands then continued to cry badly. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Syaoran knelt down to calm her. "Syaoran…there's no need for you to *sobs* have a mutual relationship with me…because of pity…" she sniveled, responding to Syaoran's tender embrace. "Sakura…you're the one who must understand that…I'm loving you not because of pity but because…it's not just me who wants you…but my heart and soul," he whispered into her ears. Sakura continued to cry in search for words to answer to him. "Syaoran…I…it's…" she stammered. Syaoran hushed her. "I want to clear your mind…" He helped her stand up and accompanied her to his bed. **

**            "Sakura you must understand that I loved you not only for what you are but for what I am…for what I feel and experience when I'm with you. You tend to banish all the things that make me fail," he said.  "I loved you because of your soft feelings most especially your golden heart…clear enough for you?" Sakura's nerves began to calm. She sighed then wiped all her tears. But soon, she cried again and hold on tighter to Syaoran. "I love you very much too, Syaoran-kun," she said, sincerely. Her eyes shining sheer emerald because of all her tears but her mascara spread all over her face. "Sakura…please…let's not allow obstacles ruin us. Let's stay firm…" Syaoran answered wiping Sakura's watery tears. "Gomen…nasai," Sakura whispered. "Ano ne…I look a-awful don't I?" she asked, smiling. Syaoran shook his head in disagreement. "Chigau (no)!" **

**            Sakura gulped seeing her image inside Syaoran's big eyeball. Clearing her throat, she objected, "You're lying. I'm absolutely awful!" Syaoran made a big, charming smile. "I don't care. Let's disregard your scar and your damn smeary mascara, okay? Your red, smooth lips seemed so tasty…" he had said, spitefully, tracing her lips through the back of his finger. "What are you planning to do, you devil you?!" Sakura giggled, gently beating his strong chest. Syaoran's face descended down toward hers. She laughed as she inclined her face to his. Then, Syaoran brought his lips to hers. Sakura enjoys kissing him. She feels she's alone in heaven with him. His lips are so warm and tasty. It's been a very long time since they've been smooching like this. She kissed him more deeply as he embraced her more intensely. Sakura enjoyed the kiss even more as he lightly lifted her in the air. He never kissed her like that before. This kiss is more unusual. He set her down carefully. They ended the very passionate moment with a very warm hug. (A.N. Yes… very passionate indeed)**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

** A week after…**

**          Sakura's alarm clock rang noisily. Touya and Fujitaka covered their ears because of the destructive loud sound…not the alarm clock but Sakura's screeching. Sakura bought a new alarm clock that can extremely wake and astound the one it's waking up. These days, Sakura can manage to wake up on time. (A.N. At last!) "HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried shaking the whole house. "Sakura…calm down!" Kero shrieked, scratching his head. Sakura sighed remembering it's the first day of school. She's into college now in Tokyo International University. There, she will study and unfortunately be away from her family since she'll be lodging in Tokyo. But, she grew more excited remembering she'll be with Syaoran and Tomoyo in the University and the boarding house as well! She happily ran down the staircase, singing a happy song. **

**           "Ohayo! Otosan, Onii-chan!" she greeted kissing the both of them. Touya scowled. "Hmp! You'll be with that gaki in the university. No wonder you're so excited," he growled. Sakura clapped her hands. "I'm not excited! I'm ecstatic! *Laugh*" she replied, grabbing one club house her father prepared. "Now, now, Sakura-san. Be careful there, okay? Remember you're alone there with no parental custody," Fujitaka reminded. Sakura smiled at him sweetly. "Don't fret, otosan and you too, onii-chan. I'll take care of myself," she said, jumping down from the chair. "'Bye! Gotta go!" she exclaimed, skidding towards the door. Fujitaka and Touya looked at each other and shook their heads. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC Tsukimine Shrine… 

**           Sakura waved her hands, spotting Syaoran and Tomoyo right beside the big tree. She ran quickly towards the two of them. "Am I late?" she asked, panting. Syaoran smiled at her. "No. You two, are you ready to go?" Tomoyo asked the two of them. They both nodded in reply. "Let's go! College, here we come!!" they exclaimed.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC Tokyo… 

**           Syaoran silently stopped the car in front of the boarding house. He chuckled softly witnessing the two girls at the back of his car snorting loudly. He woke them up. "We're here…?" Sakura yawned, stretching her hand. "Yup," Syaoran answered. Sakura's eyes gleamed at the sight of the giant lodging house. It's so big. It perhaps contains more than 200 rooms inside. But she gasped when she saw its name. Revealing it's owner…the… "Li! You're the one who own this boarding house?!" Tomoyo asked her eyes are widening. Syaoran scratched his hair, making it untidy. "Does silence actually mean yes?" Sakura queried. Syaoran nodded. "My family owns that," was the reply. "Let's go, Sakura…Daidouji. They offer great services here."**

**          Sakura was so shocked. All this time, she doesn't know how rich her boy friend was. She believed she should get to know him better. Entering the building, it's actually not just a boarding house. It's a posh 5 star hotel. "Syaoran-kun! We'll…we'll stay…here?" Sakura stammered. "Yes. And you're not just a customer here. You're a guest," replied Syaoran. Tomoyo's eyes are widening, bewildered of what is happening. Now, she'll never miss the luxurious life in her mansion. She's practically in a world of the royal blood. She felt like she's the princess of Monaco.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Tokyo International University… 

          **Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo excitedly entered the university's big gate. Energized students welcome them all. Some are Japanese but most of them are foreigners. Syaoran gritted his teeth when he saw a group of guys wink at his girl friend. But, when her scarred face was revealed they all let out a scream. Sakura can't help but cry. She controlled herself and just covered it with her long bangs typically. Syaoran was about to clobber them but Sakura stopped him. "It's okay, Syaoran-kun," she told him. **

**           Sakura gasped when she knew that Syaoran wouldn't be his classmate. It's the very first time that Syaoran wouldn't be her classmate since he went back to Hong Kong. Syaoran feels disturbed too, knowing that Sakura is in a different section but who cares? They're in the same school anyway. Before going to their classes, Syaoran accompanied Sakura and Tomoyo to their classroom. "Syaoran don't worry. I won't look at any of the boys even if he's a buff," Sakura repeated to him, with a mischievous grin on her face. "Sakura…I'm not worrying!" he retorted. Sakura just made a quick kiss on his lips and went inside the room. "B-but…Sakura! I insist!"**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Section A (A.N. Where Sakura dwells!)… 

        **An old, bald man entered the classroom. Giggles filled the room. "Class, my name is Yoshiharu Tenchi and I will be your adviser. But you can call me "ojisama" (A.N. It means grandfather) as every one else does," he said, smiling. He's a sweet old man. Every body grinned back. "Okay let's begin by being acquainted with each other. Let's begin with Row 1…" **

**Section D (A.N. Syaoran's section)**

**          The professor is speaking up, with the students responding. **

**"Mr. Li Syaoran…"**

**Syaoran stood up, "Present sir"**

**"Fordman Penelope!"**

**"Present!"**

**"Ishiyama Ai!"**

**            Suddenly, a red-haired girl stepped inside the classroom. She's strikingly gorgeous from head to toe. Her extremely sexy body caught the eye of every one (A.N. Including the professor's!). Even her unblemished white skin is attention grabbing. Ooohs and ahhs were heard inside the room. Then, she seductively spoke, "Present…lover boy…" And all the boys growled. Meanwhile, Syaoran is sensing something strange on her.**

**_Author's notes: Do you have any idea who Ai Ishiyama is? I'm sure you do have! She's not only there to wreck the world but Syaoran and Sakura's relationship as well. But if you won't review, I won't update chapters really fast! So, what are you waiting for? Pulleaaaaaaaaaaaase REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Sakura's Mesmerizing Rival

Author's notes: ARIGATO GOZAIMASHTA to all those who reviewed my fan fiction. I don't mind if only three persons reviewed it but it's really treasured *No really. I mean it*. It's very flattering to know that some persons appreciate your work. Ashley, thanks for all the reminders. Don't worry there'll be some chapters wherein Syaoran will get hurt for saving his one and only Sakura. And…I think I might as well spill this…don't you know that Ai has something to do with the accident Sakura encountered? And do you already figured out whom this Ai really is? Anyhow, if you don't, there's only one way to figure it out! Read all the up coming chapters, and don't forget to review them too!! (*_*)

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any part of it. DON'T SUE ME!!

TOTAL DISASTER BY MOMOSUKE SAKURA 

****

****

**_CHAPTER 3: SAKURA'S MESMERIZING RIVAL _**

****

****

Break time… 

**          Syaoran waits for Sakura and Tomoyo while reading a part of his book. Just then, superb curves appeared before his eyes. The powerful scent of perfume filled the air. He slowly ascended his face to see the person although he already knew who it was. He didn't notice he's already drooling. (A.N. Thank goodness Sakura isn't there) "Oh…um…h-hi…Ishiyama-kun…" he greeted, slurping. The girl made a mischievous grin. "What are you doing here all alone, Mr. Li?" she said, squeezing her nose. "*Giggles* Um…I am *Giggles* waiting for somebody…p-please stop that…*giggles*" Syaoran answered, enjoying her games. Suddenly, he stopped laughing when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see who it was. It's Tomoyo, with a grimace on her face. She must've seen us… Syaoran thought. Sakura came after her, puffed because of the pile of books she's carrying. Syaoran shoved the girl forcefully, which made her plunge on the ground. "Sakura…I'll help you carry those books," he said. The girl frowned and planned to get revenge. She focused her eyes on Syaoran and… "Syaoran-kun!! Daijoubu ka (You okay)?!" Sakura asked, throwing all the books she's carrying. Syaoran nodded stiffly. "I just… tripped…" Syaoran stuttered, trying to get up. "Let me help you," Sakura said, offering a hand. At the moment, Tomoyo is studying what she saw a while ago. She doesn't want to judge Syaoran injudiciously.       **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**School Clinic…**

**         The doctor bandaged the big wound on Syaoran's leg and he can hardly walk. Tomoyo came to help him get up. "Where's Sakura?" he asked. Tomoyo frowned and let go of his arm. He dropped on the floor causing him so much pain. "You're asking where Sakura-chan is when all the while…when we haven't arrived, you're so overjoyed playing games with that red-haired!" she exclaimed, making the head nurse leave. "Demo Daidouji…you don't understand! You don't know what happened!" Syaoran replied, trying his best to sit on the bed. "I don't understand?! Ha! I know exactly what you're doing with that bullshit!" Tomoyo retorted. Syaoran stopped. It's the first time he heard Tomoyo curse. Tomoyo felt dizzy. She forgot to control her mouth. Syaoran felt loss for words. He can't lie to Tomoyo. She loves Sakura so much and she won't allow him to cheat at her. It's very true that he enjoyed flirting with Ai a while ago. He can't deny it to Tomoyo even to himself. He had slightly cheated on Sakura. It may be considered a minor offense. "I'm sorry Tomoyo. Don't worry. It won't happen again…I swear over my dead body. Can you just keep this as a secret?" Syaoran pleaded. Tomoyo's eyebrows snapped together and she shook her head. "I'm sorry too, Li-kun but I absolutely can't cheat on Sakura too. I won't let myself be a part of your lies!" Tomoyo murmured her hands rested on her hips. Syaoran knelt in front of her his hands intertwined. "Please…Daidouji-san…I'm begging you…for the sake of my relationship with Sakura! Onegai…one…gai," he begged. Tomoyo frowned even more. If she told Sakura what she saw, the Sakura and Syaoran relationship will come to an end and if this happened, Sakura will be living her life miserably and she doesn't want that. "Okay…fine. But if this happened again…don't insist on me to save you again Li Syaoran," she threatened. Then, she left him and slammed the door. Syaoran sighed with relief. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC The Li's Mandarin Elegance Hotel… 

          **Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo came back to the hotel after an exhausting school day. They all feel so tired and hungry. Sakura's stomach is making a noisy mumbling sound. She plunged herself down the soft bed. It felt so good lying there. Suddenly, she sniffed the scrumptious smell of roasted chicken that made her jump. It's coming exactly to their room. Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo had eaten an emperor's meal. "Ho humm…I'm stuffed!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Yeah. The food is great," Sakura assented, licking the remaining slimy margarine on her lips. "I think it's time to fix things," said Sakura, pulling her suitcase on her side. Opening it, she gasped. "HOEE!!! KERUBEROS!!!!!!!! Doshite…why are you here?" she screamed. Kero bit his lip. "Ano…DO YOU THINK I'D ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE ME THERE? WITH NO PACKED BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER?!" he retorted. Sakura gritted her teeth. **

**"You're always thinking of food, food, food! Don't you realize, you're giving me problems, Kero-chan?!"**

**"Don't lose your cool, Sakura! I'm not giving you any problems, I swear!"**

**"Oh…I need water…! Kero…"**

**"Not another word, Sakura! I'm not going back to Tomoeda and I'm staying with you!"**

**"Don't get me onto any mess!"**

**"Okay, okay! You're so rash. You forgot to bring your CARDS!"**

**"Why not? I don't need them anyway!"**

**"You sure?"**

**"Certainly. Now, you're already here, you might as well remain with us but…no fights. Syaoran-kun is here and he's the owner of this hotel!"**

**           Kero eyed her in doubt. "Really? He owns this brilliant place?" he asked. "Yes, Kero-chan. His family owns this hotel," Tomoyo answered. "Now, we'll be finding a bedroom for ya." Sakura spotted an elegant closet. "You'll be sleeping there, Kero-chan," she ordered, pointing at it. "Okay. No prob," he muttered then flew over there.     **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Meanwhile… 

          **Ai stirred because of the noisy sound she's hearing. She sat up in bed and drowsily looked around the room. Then, she saw the book at the bottom of the bed flickering intensely. She grabbed it and uneasily opened it. "OWWWWW!" she shrieked. Her eyes are hurt. An unclear figure appeared right before her eyes and she knew who it was. "M-master Shuzo!" she exclaimed, feeling jumpy. She removed her hands on her eyes to see if it really is him. The figure became clear enough which made her jump. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, walking nearer to him. He seemed angry. "I'm the one who must ask you that, Kyoko," he gave back her question. "M-master…what do you mean?" she queried. "You've changed a lot, Kyoko, concealing your real identity," Shuzo remarked, smirking. Ai frowned. "What do you want me to do? Reveal my true self?!" she growled. "You're not doing your work. Remember…there's no time for merriment. You came here to get the Clow Cards. You're never intended to have fun," the creature explained. **

**         Ai became offended. Now, he's demanding for faster accomplishment of her mission. "But I am doing my work!" was all she said. "You're not! I know you're planning something which is not even associated with Teikoku!!" Shuzo protested. Ai's eyes are widening. What is she going to say? "I'm trying my best to steal the cards, Master," she murmured. Shuzo eyed her in disbelief. He knows she's lying at the way her eyes flicker. "I know you want to possess this Li. But…it's not that easy to break the two of them. It's not easy to get what you want. I know you know what I mean, Kyoko," he told her, smirking. Ai frowned even more. "Master…you're wrong…" "I'm not…" Ai has had enough. She really wanted to end this nonsense after all. "All I can say is…please…trust me. I will accomplish my job in time," Ai reassured him. "You better be sure about that, Kyoko," he said. "Or else, you're the one who'll suffer the consequences." Ai crossed his arms and shot an eye on him. "Is that a threat, master?" she asked, crossly. "Yes," Shuzo replied. "It is." Ai stepped backward. He's frightening her but she's certain that he'll carry it out. Shuzo ended their conversation with a sarcastic laugh then he vanished into thin air. Ai made a sigh of relief. She collapsed on the floor, feeling more terrified than ever. She thought, Wrong again, Master Shuzo. What Kyoko wants…Kyoko gets **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

At the moment… 

          **"Wh-where am I?" Sakura asked to herself. She realized she's lies on a lake, pillowed by a big rock. She stood up and noticed that she's completely drenched. How did I get here? A while ago I was in our room…why am I here? she thought. She walked barefooted on the misty swamp, and she can barely see because of the thick fog. Nevertheless she continued to walk. After a few minutes of walking and exploring the place, Sakura saw Syaoran lying on the grasses. Her face brightened and she decided to go to him. "SYAORAN-KUN!" she shouted, running on the flowing waters. Just then, she stopped running when she saw a beautiful girl approaching him. Static, she waited for what she will do. Syaoran stood up then welcomed the girl in his arms. "Oh, Syaoran. I've been searching for you everywhere," the girl said throwing her body on his strong chest. Syaoran held her tighter in his arms. "That's what I like. You, chasing me," he whispered in her ears. Sakura felt her stomach turn at such disgusting sight. The girl is giggling and giving him lots of kisses in his cheeks and neck. Soon, the girl tipped her face toward his. Syaoran brought his face to her and then they're kissing very passionately. Syaoran is enjoying it, pulling her head tighter on to his. The girl deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue in Syaoran's mouth, intertwining it with his tongue.**

**          Sakura stepped backward, staring at them in disgust. Hot tears welled up her eyes hysterically. She brushed them rapidly and continued to look at the scene. Syaoran loves kissing her. He loves her. Somebody told her that she should not just stand there. She must do something. Angrily, she went to them. Syaoran and the girl stopped kissing and turned to look at the person who came. Sakura stared at Syaoran with very angry eyes and disgust in her face. But Syaoran's not even moved. He simply smiled at her and said this, "Sakura. Hi. How did you get here? Don't you know this is our own private paradise?" Sakura covered her mouth with her hands to prevent moans to come out. "How dare you do this to me, Syaoran!" she shouted desperately. Syaoran just smirked. The girl sarcastically looked at her. "Why…look at such face…wow…that's some kinda…work of art! No wonder Syaoran chose me over you…Sakura?" she ridiculed, stroking her scar. Sakura slapped her. "You don't have the right to speak to me like that!!! You…moron!!!!" she exclaimed, the first time to speak bad words. She seemed so gentle before. The girl just laughed and laughed. Shortly, Syaoran joined her. Now, they're both boisterously laughing at her. Sakura can't do anything but cry. She ran and ran but it seems wherever she go, their unruly laughs are following her. She covered her ears but it didn't budge. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**           "SAKURA-CHAN! Sakura-chan, wake up! You're dreaming!! Sakura-chan!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, shaking the desperately shouting Sakura. Sakura sat up in bed, panting. Tomoyo gave her a glass of water. "Here. Drink this. You had a nightmare haven't you?" she said, stroking her back. "*Wheeze* It seems so true…Tomoyo-chan…I'm…scared…" she stuttered, taking a tight grip on the quilt. "What have you dreamt, Sakura-chan?" inquired Tomoyo putting the glass on top of the cabinet. "D-don't ask…it's extremely terrible," she answered. "I just want to sleep back…" Kero flew out of his little bedroom. "Hey! *Yawn* what's the entire hubbub about?" he asked, rubbing his little eyes. Tomoyo sweetly smiled at him. "Nan demo nai (nothing). Sakura-chan had a nightmare, that's all."**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**The next sunny morning…**

**          Syaoran looked at himself for the last time in the mirror and now he's ready to go. He went to the hotel's exclusive room to see if Sakura and Tomoyo are ready too. Clearing his throat, he knocked loudly on the door. "Sakura…Tomoyo…it's time to go to school. Are you ready?" he asked. Tomoyo stared at Sakura. She looks sick. "Sakura-chan…you don't have to go to school if you can't," she reminded her. Getting her bag, Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I'm okay, Tomoyo…" she dropped on the floor. "I told you! Stay here and rest!" Tomoyo insisted. Sakura shook her head. "This is just a little infirmity. I can't sacrifice a day of school just for this. Now, let's go," she persisted, opening the door. Syaoran's smiling face welcomed her. She felt her heart drop when she saw him. Remembering her dream, she became more jealous. Sakura walked passed him, not even greeting him. Syaoran frowned at what she did. "Li-kun…let's go?" Tomoyo asked, looking at him in confusion. "Alright."**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

University… 

**          Syaoran ran towards Sakura, taking a grip on her thin shoulders. "What?!" Sakura asked feeling irritated. "Sakura, you've been quiet lately and you've been rejecting me! What's the problem?" he replied, loosening his hold on her shoulders. Sakura looked at him with saddest eyes. "You've been cheating on me!!!" she exclaimed then pushed him hardly on the wall. She walked the other way. Syaoran ran after her again. "Look, what did Tomoyo tell you?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura stared at him in confusion. "Matte (wait)! What will Tomoyo tell me?" she responded then continued walking. **

**"Look, Sakura. I'm not cheating on you!"**

**Sakura stopped walking. **

**"B-But…"**

**"Sakura…whoever gave you that stupid idea?"**

**"N-none! It's just…"**

**"Don't you trust me?"**

**"Of course…I do trust you however…"**

**"Sakura…you've been charging me of something I didn't do!" (A.N. Syaoran liar! You've cheated on her…well slightly)**

**            Sakura forgot that it's just a stupid nightmare. Now, she's fighting with Syaoran. "Gomen nasai. I've did it again," she mumbled. Syaoran hugged her warmly. "I'm not cheating on you and I'll never ever do that," he said. Meanwhile, somebody's watching inconspicuously. Syaoran ended their conversation with a kiss on her forehead. "See you later," Sakura said, waving a hand while Syaoran's heading toward his class. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Office of the Principal… 

**          "Ohayo. Why did you summoned me, ma'am?" Ai asked impatiently. The principal took of her glasses and gave her some of her test papers. "Ms. Ishiyama, I'm wondering…why are your grades…this low? Aren't you studying? In the mid exam, you failed 7 out of 10 tests! What's wrong?" the principal explained. Ai looked at all her papers one by one. She can hardly understand it. "Sorry ma'am but…I'm not as clever as you think I am," she sarcastically said. The principal widened her eyes in shock. She never met someone as rude as her. The principal breathed deeply to calm herself and never mind how she acted. "Now, you must be able to pass all the exams next month or else, you're out of this university for good," the principal told him. Ai stood up in shock. "Nandato (What)?!!"**

**         "Look, Ms. Ishiyama, you can still cope up. Now, if you want, you can have a private tutor but she must be a student of this university. And…you are free to choose whom she/ he will be. But be sure that person can help you," the principal said. "I'll be the one to choose?" Ai repeated. Not bad after all The principal nodded in reply. Ai smirked. She knows exactly who HE will be.**

*******

         "Yes, Ma'am? Somebody said I'm wanted by you," Syaoran asked. The principal smiled at him. "Miss Ishiyama chose you to be her private tutor," she replied. Syaoran's mouth dropped. "What? Why me?" he queried, feeling uneasy. The principal shrugged. "She needs a private tutor because her grades are extremely low and she needs to cope up with the next month's test. If not, she'll be out of this university." Syaoran clenched his fist. Now what will Tomoyo and…Sakura think? he asked himself. Why am I caught up in this mess? "Mr. Li?" "Ma'am! Sorry I'm not paying attention," he jumped. "H-how long will I be her private tutor?" stammered Syaoran coming straight to the point. "Two months and you'll tutor her MWF (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday), after dismissal," the principal replied. "Now, any questions finally…?" "N-none…ma'am…"   

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC Dismissal time… 

**          Sakura is impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for Syaoran. "Sakura…wherever is your boy friend?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head as an answer. She feels dizzy now and she needs rest. "What if, let's see if he's still there in his classroom," Tomoyo suggested, tagging Sakura. "Okay, alright!" Actually, there's no need to go there, he's already approaching and he's with a girl. Sakura stared at him in confusion. "Um…Sakura…I think I can't join you. I'm the private tutor of Ishiyama and we'll be staying at her house," Syaoran stammered, afraid of how Sakura will react. "Li, why are you the private tutor of this girl?" Tomoyo asked, pointing at Ai's face. Ai didn't do anything but snap an eyebrow on her and smirk. "It's a long story…b-bye!" Syaoran said, being pulled by Ai. Tomoyo wants to clobber both of them. But Sakura can't say anything…she's speechless. Thinking, That red-haired looks familiar… **

Author's notes: I told you if you reviewed, I'll get the chapters uploaded fast! So, review this chapter now, please!!!! Now, thanks to all those who reviewed. The longest time you'll wait for the later chapters is…3 to 4 days! 


	5. Syaoran's Big Mistake

Author's notes: I realized I've been uploading chapters really fast. You know why? Because I got inspiration from all the reviews!!! Thank you to all those who reviewed my fan fic especially Windy*wings. She really appreciated my work! Thank you! It's really flattering. Because of you, I'll try my best to upload all the chapters quickly and to finish this fan fiction in no time so stick around! To setsu, don't worry because your suggestions will happen! I need to make negative things happen to make the story more stirring! Anyway, the story hasn't gone too long! Just learn to deal with the following events! A true S+S fan is like that. Meanwhile, here is the fourth chapter of Total Disaster. Enjoy reading!

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. And…to make you even more convinced, I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!!_**

****

****

TOTAL DISASTER 

**_BY MOMOSUKE SAKURA _****_(^_^)_**

****

****

**_CHAPTER 4: SYAORAN'S BIG MISTAKE_**

****

****

**           Tomoyo was about to give up finding Sakura when by chance she found her outside sitting on the hotel's front stairs. Sighing, she walks off to her. Looking up, Sakura saw Tomoyo approaching. She heaved a groan and rested her chin on her knees. Tomoyo is not that happy…actually…she's furious. "Sakura-chan! I have been searching all over this jumbo hotel! Tell me, what are you doing here?" she asked crossly, her hands on her hips. Sakura rolled her eyes as she placed a wisp of her hair behind her ears. "I just want to be alone, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo winced at her response, her eyebrows furrowed. She sat next to her. Sakura had been like this since Syaoran became Ai's personal tutor. She's always blank and sad since she can hardly see Syaoran. Sometimes she's crying stealthily.  "Look here, Sakura-chan. We're not little children anymore. But sad to say, you're acting like a child! You're behaving childishly," Tomoyo remarked, trying to keep the sharpness out of her voice. Sakura sighed again. "Sou desu ka (You think so)?" was all she would have to say. Tomoyo gritted her teeth in irritation. "Come on Sakura-chan. Just tell me what the crisis is."**

**         "Tomoyo-chan, nothing's bothering me," Sakura lied. Tomoyo glanced at her worriedly. She knows Sakura is telling a lie. "Please Sakura-chan, give me a break! Don't make things worse. Is it concerning Li?" she demanded, forcing her to answer. Sakura stood up. "I really miss him, Tomoyo-chan. We rarely see each other. I don't really know what would become of us now," she said, very sadly. Tomoyo felt her heart break. She can't stand seeing her like this…miserable, crying, restless and desperate. "Sakura-chan…we can't do anything about that. Ai chose Li-kun to be her tutor…besides…his contract with her is nearly finished," Tomoyo comforted her. "You know, the only solution to your problem is to relax. And most importantly, trust Li-kun. Trust him." Sakura nodded, smiling. Tomoyo grinned back. "Let's go, Sakura-chan. We still have tons of assignments to do." **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

That very moment… 

          **"Now, Ishiyama…" Syaoran spoke. Ai covered his lips through her fingertips. "This might probably be the hundredth time I remind you to…call me…Ai. Calling me by my surname is utterly cheesy," she whispered. Syaoran nodded uneasily. Then, he turned his head on the book; focusing on the subject he will teach her. "Now, tell me more about Pythagorean theorem," Syaoran ordered, pointing at a few exercises on the book. Ai shook her head. "I don't have any idea what that theorem is, Syaoran." Syaoran jumped to his seat in shock. "WHAT?! How can you manage to be on college while…at your age, you don't know what Pythagorean theorem is!!" he exclaimed. Ai made a huge, menacing grimace on her face. "Are you trying to insult me, jackass?!" she responded angrily. **

**          Syaoran bowed. "Gomen nasai. C-can we continue?" Ai just frowned even more. "No. We won't continue. You have to pay for what you did!" Syaoran took a few steps backward seeing how she strips her dress in front of her. "Wh-what are you doing?!" he asked, taking bigger steps backward. "Our tu-tutorial is f-finished…I-I'll go home…" he stammered, heading towards the door. Ai smiled maliciously. "This is how you're going to pay! Make love to me…now…" she said, seductively. "You're totally losing your mind Ai!! I'm going!" he shouted. She blocked his way toward the door. "I'm not crazy to let you go, Syaoran. Now…make love to me!" she commanded. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**          "SYAAAAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's anguished yells might be heard inside the whole hotel. Tomoyo woke up, startled. She came to Sakura's bed with a glass of water. "Sakura-chan! Dostano (What's the matter)?" she asked frenziedly. Sakura just embraced her and continued to weep. "Why are you experiencing these nightmares every night?" she inquired. Sakura continued to howl violently like a baby with wet diapers. "I-I d-don't know…Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan…I don't know if I can still handle this…" **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**        Now, kissing his neck making way toward his lips. She's now unbuttoning his polo shirt. Her kisses are very avid and Syaoran can't do anything but to respond to those kisses. He can't control himself. He's hugging her now. Suddenly… he heard something or somebody shouted his name that made him snap back to reality. "Wait!" Syaoran yelled, then pushed her away from him. "Why?" Ai whispered, panting. Syaoran is now crying, realizing what he did. Now…he can't deny it. He cheated on Sakura. "This is not right. I'M GOING HOME!!" he cried then skidded out the house. Ai sneered at Syaoran's funny act. This time, she got him…right on her hands. Poor Sakura. I'm not only after your cards but I'm also after your precious Syaoran **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**Next day…**

**          Sakura became sadder. Tomoyo is getting really worried of her and her relationship with Syaoran. It seems there's something's wrong. Sakura is not concentrated on her studies and she's always blank. "Sakura-chan…what's wrong again? I don't see anything bad. Li-kun had come back and…" "Tomoyo-chan…I feel I'm already a turnoff to Syaoran. Yes, he'd come back yesterday but…his attention is not focused on me. His mind is drifting. What's more…he's not treating me like his girl friend anymore!" she interrupted, burying her face with her hands. "Maybe you're just getting him wrong, Sakura-chan. Li-kun will never…um…cheat on…you," Tomoyo protested, stroking her back. Sakura just cried more. "I feel…desperate…OH!" she cried. Tomoyo cuddled her in her arms. Sakura needs her now. Perhaps something is really wrong. Why would Sakura be like this if there isn't? "Let's go now to our next class, Sakura-chan." Accompanying her, Sakura is walking limply toward the classroom. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Syaoran approaching but when he noticed them, he hurriedly went the other way. "Did you see Syaoran-kun?" she asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo shook her head. "N-No." Sakura sighed because she knows she's lying. What's wrong Syaoran? Why are you avoiding me? **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**          Syaoran mentally kicked himself for doing that because he's sure he'd extremely hurt Sakura. She shouldn't experience these things because she had been loyal to him all the way through. But, he needs time to think over all the mistakes he had done. He knows he loves Sakura. He really, really does but he's still a man. It's not so easy to resist a mind-bogglingly gorgeous doll like Ai. He doesn't want to make another terrible mistake. If Sakura splits up with him, it truly serves him right. He made a terrible mistake…then suffer terrible outcome of what he did. He's badly crying while running, not knowing where he's heading. He just entrusts this to his feet. Wherever they lead him to go, he'll go. "OUCH!!!" he bumped painfully on somebody's shoulders. **

**           He looked up to see who it was and to apologize too. He became frightened when he saw who the person is. Then he decided to run away from her. "Syaoran! Syaoran! Don't walk away from me…please!" she pleaded. Syaoran chose to go back. "Look Ai. I'm sorry for what happened last night. I really am," he apologized. "And…please…I'm through tutoring you." Ai can't allow this to happen. She held his hands lightly and gently kissed it. Syaoran tried to yank it but she tightened her grip. "That's nothing to me. You know… I like you Syaoran," she muttered, kissing his hands more. This time, Syaoran tried his best to yank his hands away. "Syaoran…let's talk…please…somewhere…" Ai begged with a smile. Wiping the sweat on his forehead, he tried to come up to a decision. To put an end to this, he decided, "Okay."**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

         "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, waving her hand. Sakura waved back. "Are you ready to go? I'm really tired and I want to sleep," Tomoyo asked. "Sorry but I still have some books to fetch on my locker. But… you can go ahead," Sakura answered. Tomoyo sighed. "Okay. See you then." Sakura then went the opposite way. Humming a song, she walked her way towards the locker room. Suddenly, she sensed Syaoran's aura. It's so powerful and intense now. She walked back. She tried to distinguish where his aura is. It's in the physical education building. She became more curious. She ran fast to see if Syaoran is really there. 

**       Then, she stopped. He's really there and someone's with him. He's with Ai. They're all alone in there, talking…? Or flirting…? (A.N. Don't judge Syaoran foolishly Sakura!) She became more careful. Hiding herself behind the trunk of the tree, she discreetly takes a peek at them. She heard Ai's giggles. Not knowing, she felt tears falling on her eyes making thick black tracks on her cheeks. She was surprised when Ai shot an eye on her. She saw me Sakura assumed. But I won't let Syaoran see me She crept a quick look again…now Ai's eyes are gleaming intensely. It's telling Sakura something but she can't figure out what it was.  Rapidly, Ai moved her face downward toward Syaoran's lips. Then she slid her finger on Syaoran's hair. All of a sudden, she dragged his mouth to hers. Sakura covered her mouth in shock. Mixed emotions mount in her. Something she can't explain. Angry tears rose up her eyes and she didn't mind wiping them. She's so angry. She can't stand seeing Syaoran passionately kissing somebody else. Now he wouldn't have to deny that he's cheating on her because he's already caught on the act. Why did you do this to me? What have I done to you, Syaoran-kun?! What nerve…how dare you do this to me! With her hands on her mouth she ran until she's out of sight. "Wait!! Ai!" Syaoran cried. Ai backed away. Now she has nothing to lose. She already made Sakura go away. "It's time to make myself clear Ai. I don't feel anything towards you. I don't love you. There's only one girl that I love and it's Kinomoto Sakura!" he explained now leaving her. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

The following day… 

**          Syaoran woke up feeling light and gay. Now, he will speak to Sakura and patch up things with her. Besides, it's just a tiny-damage-needed-to-be-fixed. (A.N. Actually Syaoran…it's not a tiny damage! Omigosh you're never right!!! *Slaps Syaoran*) **

**         "Sakura-chan…you're not going to school?" Tomoyo asked, shaking her. Sakura stayed motionless. "I'm not…I'm getting lazy going to college," she replied sluggishly, scratching her head. Tomoyo stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What? Somebody…please…clean my ears! Sakura-chan…it's the first time you gave that statement as an answer. Come on! Go to school," said Tomoyo pulling her. "Wait just a doggone minute. Before…you want me to stay here and rest. Now, you're forcing me to go to school. What do you really want, Tomoyo-chan?" she objected, returning to bed. "That's different! Previously, you're truly sick. Now… you're alive and well!" Tomoyo returned back. Sakura is getting annoyed already and she felt she doesn't want to deal with anyone. After what she saw and experience yesterday, she just wanted to die. Tomoyo stopped speaking when she heard Sakura sniffing and sobbing. She sat on her bed next to her and asked, "Sakura-chan…you're crying again. What's wrong?" Sakura wiped all her tears. "Tomoyo-chan…please just go. Just go to the university. I…I want to be alone," she pleaded. Tomoyo eyed her in confusion. But she chose to leave her and let her cry and cry. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

    **      Tomoyo saw Syaoran beside his car. She knows he's waiting for Sakura. And she has a feeling that Sakura's crying has something to do with Syaoran. She had to deal with Syaoran and help Sakura. "Hey, Li-kun!" she called, waving a hand. Syaoran spotted her and waved back. "Yes…Dai…" Tomoyo slapped him directly on the cheek. "What did you do to Sakura?! What did you damn do to Sakura-chan?!!! Answer me!!" Tomoyo cried, beating him on the torso. "I didn't do anything to her!" Syaoran replied, taking a hold of her hands. "Oh yeah? And why is she crying?!" she retorted yanking her hands away. "What? Sakura…? Crying?" he asked. **

**"Why don't you just tell me the truth? Did you do something? Did you cheat on her?"**

**"D-Daidouji…"**

**"What? What did you do?!"**

**"I-I did cheat on…her…"**

**"Damn you…"**

**"I…I didn't really intend to…it's just…I…I kissed Ai!"**

**"What?!!!"**

**Staring at him in disgust and anger, Tomoyo stepped backwards, walking away from him. "I thought you're a man of honor. But because of what you did…not it has been clear…you actually stoop so low! CHEAP!" she told him crossly, and then she left him. Syaoran can't walk or even move. He's doomed now. He needs to talk to Sakura…now!**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

         Sakura feels so miserable and she shut herself inside her room and she wouldn't even be bothered to go out. I must go away from him! I'm leaving this place now… come what may. He doesn't even care about me. Meanwhile, Syaoran could here bitter sobs inside Sakura's room. He's hesitant if he would really talk to her now. He's not yet really ready. He knows that Sakura already found out that he deceived her but that's the question lingering in his mind…how? But he should settle this problem with Sakura now. Sakura's thoughts were disrupted when someone pounded on her door. Maybe the bellboy or Tomoyo-chan she deemed. Wiping her tears, she opened the door. She backed away when she saw that it's neither Tomoyo nor a bellboy. It's Syaoran. "What are you doing here?" she asked resentfully, staring at him with the coldest eyes. Syaoran walked inside the room. "How are you?" he inquired, smiling. Sakura shot an eyebrow. "How am I? Are you kidding?!" she retorted, really angry. Syaoran walked nearer to her, facing her back. 

"Sakura…I'm sorry…I don't…"

"Look…Syaoran-kun. If you have something to tell me, get to the real point!"

"Sakura…I'm…I'm…"

"Did you do anything wrong?"             

Syaoran is speechless. How can he have the guts to tell Sakura the truth? "What?" Sakura repeated. 

"Sakura…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I…"

"You didn't mean to fool me?"

         Syaoran felt he would die. He can't move and he doesn't know what to do. He felt he would plunge on the ground because his knees are unwieldy. "Y-you knew?" he queried sweat rolling down his face. This time, Sakura can no longer control her tears and feelings.  "Syaoran… I told you before…you don't have to cast me like a hot potato because you are free! But…*sobs* you insisted on continuing our relationship!" she exclaimed then she threw some things on the desk. Kero saw two people fighting. He flew out and rubbed his eyes. "*Yawn* Why so much noise… hey! Why are you here, Chinese brat?!!!" he cried. "Kero…please…I'm begging you know…leave us…" Syaoran asked, with pleading eyes. "Kero…go now," Sakura repeated and that's the time Kero flew out the room. Syaoran returned to Sakura and faced her. "Sakura…I don't really mean to cheat on you. Please forgive me…" Sakura is crying really hard now. 

        "I told you before…it's okay if you *sobs* left me! You don't have to fool me!!! You don't have to cheat on me!! And you don't have to hurt me this way!!!" she yelled at him. Syaoran felt his heart twinge, a fierce pain prickle him. "Sakura…I still love you," he whispered then pulled her for a tight embrace. Sakura liked to respond and embrace him back but she controlled her feelings and tried to struggle and break his hug. "Okay fine you love me. That's a good line!" she snapped. "Sakura I mean it! It's coming from deep inside! And I don't really want to hurt you!" he replied, trying hard to convince her. "Oh yeah? *Sobs* Okay. You love me *sobs* but when tomorrow next tomorrow next month next year comes…will you stay in love with me? Look, I'm not going to allow you to do that again to me!! Mark my words!" she shouted and went towards the door. Syaoran yanked her hands and turned her around. "What does that mean, Sakura?!" he asked her. "WE'RE THROUGH!!!" she answered. "No. We're not! Sakura…you're very important to me…" Syaoran whispered and embraced her again. Now, Sakura had enough of this and struggled to free herself from his tight hug. Then, she gave him a harsh, loud, and painful spank. All the pain and anger in her heart is finally released through that spank.

_Author's notes: CLIFF HANGER once again!!  To the reviewers, please have patience. I know this is kinda unacceptable but don't you think this makes the fic more exciting to read? Please don't lose your patience and continue to read my fan fic. You gotta wait for the next chapter to be uploaded, just review and review for motivation to get the chapters fast._

_-Momosuke Sakura (^_^) _ 

****

****

****


	6. Sweet Revenge

**_Author's notes: DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!! I already had eight reviews! Well um…that may be few but I don't really care!!! Don't you really think good things will happen?! Of course YES!! At the later parts of the story, Syaoran and Sakura will be together again!!! Before I forget…here are my answers to some of the reviewers…_**

****

**_To:_**

****

**_windy*wings- Thank you for being an avid reader of my fan fic. Don't worry. Syaoran and Sakura will be back together but you gotta have patience and wait for that. And Ai or Kyoko will really pay for the damage she did. You gotta wait for that too! But…sorry to say, Eriol wouldn't have any scenes or part in the story because as I've said…this also has some Touya+Tomoyo mush. Um…if you won't mind, it's my turn to ask, are you an American? Well if you are, forgive me for some wrong grammar._**

****

**_Anime bear- Thanks for reading the fic. Here's the fifth chapter you've been waiting for. _**

****

****

TOTAL DISASTER 

**_By Momosuke Sakura_**

****

****

CHAPTER 5: SWEET REVENGE 

****

**         Syaoran feels he's going to be crazy. He lost everything he had. He lost the presence of his family; a friend and most especially he lost the person that gave meaning to his life…Sakura. Everything seems to be so unfair. What Sakura thinks of him is wrong.**

**_FLASH BACK_**

****

**_"Sakura…I still love you."_**

"Okay fine you love me. That's a good line!" 

**_"Sakura, I mean it. It's coming from deep inside!"_**

**_"Oh yeah? *Sobs* Okay. You love me *sobs*. But when tomorrow, next tomorrow, next month or next year comes…will you stay in love with me? Look, I'm not going to allow you to do that again to me!!! Mark my words!!"_**

**_"What does that mean, Sakura?!"_**

**_"We're through!!!"_**

**_"No we're not! You're very important to me…"_**

**_SLAP!!!_**

****

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

****

** And it's not because of Ai. It's because he gave in to temptation. I told you Syaoran! You deserve all the negative things happening to you! You hurt her and now…it's payback time… he told himself, pouring more wine on his glass. What's he doing there in Japan anyway? Of course…he's there for Sakura. He went there because he's severely longing for her. But…what now? He already lost her. But… he certainly won't lose hope. He'll do anything to have her back. Heaving a deep sigh to control his nervous feelings, he decided to talk to Sakura again. Perhaps she's already calm this time. Before entering his car, he thought it over again. Yes. He must go to Sakura and try his best one more time. Then, he quickly opened the door of the car and turned the ignition. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

Hotel… 

**         Now…Syaoran really has the reason to be discouraged. He tried to talk to Sakura but…she and Tomoyo already went away. He's too late and hopeless. Yes, it's true. He went **

**to their room to see see for himself. There, seeing the room, the coast is clear, nobody inside. Thinking maybe there's still hope and Sakura and Tomoyo are still there, he frantically searched the entire hotel. "HEY!!" Syaoran called one of the bellboys. The bellboy turned around and walked to him. "Yes, Mr. Li?" said the bellboy. "Did you happen to see Sakura and Tomoyo, the two girls I had with me?" Syaoran asked breathlessly. The bellboy began to think. Then he snapped his fingers. "Yes. I did see two girls," the bellboy replied. "One, her hair auburn with shiny emerald and the other one with amethyst-colored hair and eyes. And…I saw that their suitcases are with them." "Wh- what?!" Syaoran stuttered, his lips quavering. Syaoran's body is stiffening and trembling at the same time. He's hopeless. He and Sakura are off and it will be very difficult to have her back. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

Sakura and Tomoyo… 

        **"Is this boarding house okay for you, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, placing down her luggage. "Very. Small and simple," Sakura remarked, gazing around curiously. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "But…all the boarding houses we've gone through are all full and this is the only one with available rooms." Sakura smiled sweetly. "It doesn't really matter," she replied. "I'd prefer living in a mouse's house rather than stay in that high-class hotel with Syaoran." Tomoyo's smile slowly faded. She again made Sakura remember the horrible thing that's happened to her. "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry…" she apologized then she embraced her. "You don't have to apologize Tomoyo-chan. Maybe we're really not meant for each other," Sakura sadly expressed, embracing back. Tomoyo broke the embrace, holding Sakura on her shoulders. **

**"Sakura-chan…I know this is hard for you demo…you should get going and forget Li-kun."**

**"That'd be hard, Tomoyo-chan."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I still love him!" Sakura exclaimed, turning her back from Tomoyo.**

**          Tomoyo faced her. "Sakura-chan…that's so unfair. You're the one hurt and up to now you're still the one suffering?" Sakura stared at her best friend's eyes. There is anger in it. "Tomoyo-chan…it's also my fault. I'm already a total bore to Syaoran because…because…I'm no longer beautiful," she muttered. Tomoyo heaved a groan. "Here we go again with the same ol' topic," she told her. "Sakura-chan…that stupid scar on your face is not a hindrance for you to be happy! And I can't help but wonder, why you're still defending that silly asshole!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura's eyes narrowed in amazement. "TOMOYO-CHAN!!" Tomoyo used to be so gentle but now, she's more like a woman of the jungle with the violent words coming out of her mouth. Tomoyo sat down to calm herself. "Gomen. I got carried away. It's just…I can't stand seeing you like that." Sakura sat down next to her. Sakura jumped in shock when Tomoyo snapped her fingers loudly and took a grip on Sakura's shoulders. "What if let Syaoran get what he really deserves?" Sakura stood up. "What do you mean?" **

**Tomoyo cupped her chin. "Sweet revenge my dear." Sakura paused to think. What a splendid idea she thought.  **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

Saturday morning… 

        **Somebody knocked on the door. Tomoyo looked at Sakura for the last time and she smiled in satisfaction before going towards the door. "Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning). Please come in," Tomoyo greeted, bowing. The boy bowed and greeted back. (A.N. I MEAN A HUNKY BOY!!) He entered the room and sat down. "Um…Sakura-chan is still fixing herself," Tomoyo said. "Excuse me. I'll take a peek on her." The boy nodded, smiling. **

**         "Sakura-chan! Your date is here!" Tomoyo excitedly told her. Sakura just sighed then dropped her head on her hands. "I don't know what to do, Tomoyo-chan. I'm not yet ready to move on." Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow and then crossed her arms over the front of her jumper. "Stop whining, Sakura-chan. And besides, this is settled. There's no way backing out," she reminded her. Sakura bit her lip, still gazing at herself in the mirror. A few curls fell across her face and she placed them back behind her ears. "Sakura-chan, you look absolutely great!" Tomoyo remarked, admiring her great look. "You don't need to make me this beautiful, Tomoyo-chan. This is just a date!" she told her, resting her head on her right hand. Tomoyo's smile slowly turned to annoyed frown. "Yeah! This is a DATE! And the most memorable day too because you're getting Syaoran out of you life for good!" Tomoyo snapped. Sakura gasped hearing Tomoyo's sharp statement. "Now, Sakura-chan, let's go," she whispered. "Mr. Aizawa might be waiting impatiently outside and…remember! Be careful not to reveal your scar because I didn't bother telling him about that!" Sakura nodded her head vigorously. **

**         Sakura gasped in shock when she saw the person she's dating. He's very handsome and sexy. His face is so angelic and amiable. And he really looks like a hunk with the fit attire he's wearing. Sakura felt a bright shade of red rise to her cheeks but she wouldn't let him notice that. Tomoyo came in between them. "Sakura-chan, he is Aizawa Kanjiro, a fresh graduate of Tokyo International University," she presented. "And Aizawa-kun…this is Kinomoto Sakura…a freshman of the same school." Sakura grinned and offered her hand. The two shook hands, looking directly to each other's eyes. "You look stunning, Sakura-chan," Kanjiro commented. "Thanks. Um…Kanjiro-kun…where do you plan to take me?" Sakura asked gently, smiling. Kanjiro smiled, "I decided to take you to the newly built mall here in Tokyo." Sakura made a big smile of satisfaction. Tomoyo clapped her hands in pleasure. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

On the other hand… 

         **Syaoran put a stop to his car in front of a shopping center. He decided to forget all his troubles even just for a short time by having fun. His life had been bitter since Sakura broke up with him and it became even bitterer when she went away from him. She never talked to him in the university as if he was air. It's his entire fault. Now he had to deal with his life all alone. His only wish was all the things that are happening now are just part of a dream…a nightmare. Walking about, he spotted his favorite café and decided to have a break there. Sitting down in front of the counter, he called the waiter. "Give me hot coffee and two doughnuts." He patiently waited for his order, drumming her fingers on the counter. Suddenly somebody tapped a finger on his back. Turning around, he gasped. "How…when…what…what are you doing here?!" Syaoran stammered, scratching his head. The girl chuckled. "What can I do if we keep on bumping into each other?" Syaoran sighed again. "Um…can I join you?" the girl asked. Syaoran thought for a while. "PLEASE?" the girl begged again. "Um…Ai…it's…" Syaoran stuttered. Then, Ai sat down and ordered a coffee. "You can't refuse now!" she told him, pinching his nose. Syaoran heaved a low groan and slumped his head on his arms.**

**At the very moment…**

**         Sakura and Kanjiro entered a restaurant café. Sakura ordered pasta while Kanjiro ordered lasagna. They are both exchanging glances while waiting for their orders. Sakura enjoys being with him but it doesn't really mean that she love him. Deep in her heart, anger is planted and all she wanted to do is to forget Syaoran. "Um…could you tell me more about yourself, Sakura-chan?" Kanjiro asked, holding her hand. Sakura chose to hold his hands back. "Um…I'm a genki (energetic) person and I really love being with my friends," she explained. "I'm not a sophisticated type of girl so if that's your sort of girl…gomen. But I'm very simple. Um…I hate to continue because…the rest of my life story is tragic." Kanjiro smiled gently at her trying to give her courage. He's more like Yukito-san…maybe… Sakura thought. "Tomoyo-kun told me that you're brokenhearted," Kanjiro stated, his face becoming serious. Sakura sighed, a few tears rush out her eyes but she wiped them quickly. "Um…yeah. But…I'm doing my best to be happy," she replied, trying hard to smile. "I'm sorry I brought up that stupid topic," Kanjiro apologized. Sakura smiled. "It's okay." Kanjiro looked intently at her, deep in her eyes. "You're very pretty. A creative piece of art, " he whispered, tenderly. Me…? Pretty? If you saw my scar, you'll take it all back Sakura smiled nervously then she coughed loud. "Are you alright?" Kanjiro queried anxiously. Sakura held her head up, careful enough not to reveal her secret. "Yup. *Coughs* Nothing to worry about." Kanjiro laid his head on his right hand. "Ano ne…let me put your long, loose bangs on your bun," he said. Sakura raised her hands, eyes widening. "I-I mean…just let it there, will you?" she demanded. Kanjiro shrugged. "Okay."**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

At the very moment… 

**          Syaoran is having a really hard time with Ai. She keeps on pestering him, chitchatting about boring things. Her mouth is talking nonstop. You're an absolute bore he thought. Syaoran raised his hands to his mouth in an amplified yawn that made Ai stop talking. "I don't like people yawn when I'm speaking," she said angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "So don't you ever plan stop opening your big mouth?" he said sarcastically. He's had enough. He's really sick of her company and wanted to make her go away. He would better be alone than have her along. "What did you say?!!" she roared, falling into a fit of rage. Syaoran breathed deeply to control himself from being angry and decided not to answer her question. Turning the opposite side, his mouth dropped in astonishment when he saw Sakura and a guy companions her. He angrily gritted his teeth when he saw them so sweet with each other, giggling noisily. Then suddenly, Sakura looked his direction and they caught each other's eyes. Sakura almost panicked. Then, she saw Ai clinging on Syaoran's shoulders. She just looked away. Syaoran yanked her arms off Ai's grip. "Get off me!" he commanded, yelling at her. He stood up and decided to go to Sakura. **

**           Sakura panicked, seeing Syaoran walking towards their table. She stood up but… "MATTE KUDASAI, Sakura (Please wait)!" he exclaimed, catching the other people's attention. Kanjiro turned his head around and saw a man of seventeen with chestnut brown hair. Sakura turned around, her hands crossed. "Are you following me?!" she asked, pointing right at his face. Kanjiro stood beside Sakura. "What is the meaning of this Sakura-chan?" he demanded, looking at Syaoran's angry face. Sakura didn't mind answering his question because she didn't know how. "I'm not following you, Sakura! We just come across each other here coincidentally," Syaoran explained. Sakura bit her lip. What will happen now? "What do you want?! We're through with each other isn't it?" Sakura retorted, with the angriest eyes. Kanjiro's eyes gleamed in excitement. He's Sakura's ex? "Sakura…please let's talk. Let me explain!" he pleaded holding her hands. Sakura pulled her hands away from Syaoran's. "I'm not listening to your stupid explanations!" she answered. Kanjiro decided to put a barrier between them. "Sakura-chan…do you want to go home?" he asked, holding Sakura's left hand. Sakura nodded. "Yes, Kanjiro-kun. Take me home." Then, Kanjiro held Sakura's hand and pulled her toward the exit. But Syaoran's determined to get Sakura. "Get your hands off her, you jerk!" he bellowed, grabbing his hand and punching him right on the front. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as Kanjiro crashed on the wall. Kanjiro moaned in pain, wrapping his arms on his stomach. "She's ready to move on and have somebody new!" Kanjiro yelled, in a low voice. **

**        Gritting his teeth, he stood up then pushed Syaoran very, very hard. Syaoran dropped on the ground. Sakura took hold of her head, as if she's caught up in some nightmare. She doesn't know what to do and two guys are already fighting over her like animals. "Stop!! Stop it now you two!! Somebody help!!!" she shrieked, her whole body stiffening. All the people inside the restaurant panicked and left the place. Syaoran flew intense energy at Kanjiro, whacking the table and plates on the ground. Meanwhile, Ai is scowling at such sight. Two hunky boys are fighting over a scarred face? Sakura ran all the way towards the guard, seeking help. Two security guards came and rushed toward the two fighting beasts. Then finally, the guards settled them down, grabbing them each on their collars. The two boys are struggling for release. Sakura walked towards Kanjiro. "Let's go Kanjiro-kun…" she demanded, taking a grip on his sleeves. "Aren't you going to support me, Sakura?" said Syaoran, fire in his eyes. "You're the one who started this fight. Why should I?" Sakura replied in disdain. On the other hand, Ai is planning another evil scheme. This had gone too long. She's going to capture the cards but realizing the card mistress is strong… My plan wouldn't be bad after all. Besides…it's just a try she deemed.  Wouldn't it be nice (A.N. I mean evil) if Syaoran will do it for her?**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

**Tokyo International University…**

**          Syaoran might probably be the saddest person in the whole wide world now. He made things worse for Sakura and him. Now, she's enraged and she won't speak to him again. He crossed his legs over the other then continued reading his Algebra book. He's trying to concentrate but he can't. Then he felt a familiar aura. He put down his book and looked who it was. Aw, it's Sakura and Tomoyo walking his direction. They're chitchatting and laughing. She's not even upset. She's really okay Syaoran assumed. They walked past the bench he's sitting on, not even looking at him, not even greeting him. They're totally angry with him. His eyes stayed fixed on them. Then, he just sighed and continued reading his book. Suddenly, he felt somebody tickling his nape. Then she whispered in his ear, "How's my lover boy?" (A.N. It's her again!!!!!!!) Syaoran jumped and turned around. "YOU AGAIN!!!!!! Look, I'm sick of you sticking on me like glue!" he yelled. Ai smiled evilly then he cast some shiny dust directly on his face. "*Coughs* What did you do?! What did you…_ooooooooohhhhhh,_" he didn't finish. Instead he tumbled down on the ground unconscious. Ai pulled him up, laying him on her hips. "Syaoran…get the Sakura cards for me…get the Sakura cards for me…you gotta get them…for Teikoku…NOW!" she hissed, in a strangled voice. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS 

Later… 

**          Syaoran's car screeched, stopping it in front of a boarding house. He pushed the door of his car and entered the small inn, walking like a zombie. As he explored the inn, the girls are having big hearts on their eyeballs…because he's such a hunky bishonen (handsome) but…kinda scared too because he's almost a spitting image of an android. Ai's words are ringing in his ears. Get the Sakura cards…get the Sakura cards…get the Sakura cards Finally he reached Sakura's room. Carefully and stealthily…he opened the door. At last…he came into Sakura and Tomoyo's room. Spotting a cabinet, he quietly walked towards it and carefully opened it and… "CHINESE GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!!!!!" Kero shrieked all his might released. "AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed. He recklessly walked backwards not noticing the spilled milk. Walking further, he slipped and plummets down the high stairs. He dropped unconscious on Sakura's feet. "Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" she called. Tomoyo rushed and asked, "Nani?" "Look! It's Syaoran-kun!"**

**_Author's notes: CLIFFHANGER!!! *Giggles* you have to wait for chapter 6 to be uploaded. Don't you think the fan fic's getting more exciting? Please stick around and stay tuned for more dangers and excitements!!_**


	7. Way To Go, Li!

**_Author's notes: Sorry for not updating really fast but here it is! I suddenly needed a break and my family and I went to visit my granny that's why. Um…you gotta hope this is really good. Yup! It is ! Romance is spread the air. You like that, don't you? Thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter is really great and I really wish you will like it. Here are my answers to some of the reviewers:_**

****

**_To:_**

****

**_windy*wings- thanks for reviewing endlessly! I hope you're not expecting for depressing chapters. This chapter wouldn't be one of those. Sakura…and Syaoran will be together… to a certain extent! Please review and review for inspiration! And…thanks again. *whispers* And if I have some wrong grammar, please give me some advice since you're an AMERICAN!_**

****

**_Anime bear- this chapter is good. Thanks for reviewing and being patient!_**

****

**_*.*- I don't know what to call you but…here's the sixth chapter._**

****

**_-Momosuke Sakura (Momosuke-chan or Sakura-chan (^_^) _**

****

****

****

TOTAL DISASTER BY MOMOSUKE SAKURA (^_^) 

****

****

_CHAPTER 6: WAY TO GO, LI!_

**         Sakura watches Tomoyo intently as she carefully bandages Syaoran's bleeding head. Sakura's glad in spite of all the things that had happened Tomoyo still cares about him as a friend.  Syaoran had fallen down the stairs a while ago and until now he's still unconscious. Then, she heard Tomoyo smack her hands. "I'm done, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "Please stay with him. I'll get water." Sakura nodded. "Is he okay?" she asked, worried about him. Tomoyo nodded, smiling. Sakura felt very relieved and she gently closed the door behind Tomoyo. She went back to Syaoran, and sat beside him. Looking fixedly at him, she felt weak. Remembering all the things Syaoran did to her, she can't believe she still love him very much. Going back to the accident earlier, she knows why Syaoran is there. She knows that it's some sort of SPELL. But, she doesn't know why Syaoran is the one and she kept on wondering what he's supposed to do. And…he doesn't even know she's staying there because she kept it a secret all along. **

**        "This is very puzzling," she wondered, whispering. She gaped back on Syaoran's pained face. He's still very handsome. No wonder he became the center of attraction in the university. She caressed his face then his messy chestnut brown hair. "You're very essential for me, Syaoran-kun and I've been always valuing all the wonderful memories," she whispered in his ear, caressing his hair. "But you hurt me!" she hissed, pulling his bangs. (A.N. That is very painful, Sakura!) Syaoran moved a little. Sakura took her hands off his hair. She was about to exit the room and find Tomoyo when she heard Syaoran's moans and murmurs. "HOE?" She went back and sat beside him. She listened attentively to what he's saying. Then, Syaoran began beating the bed with his hands clenched firmly. Sakura's eyes widened with what he's saying. "That stupid Ai! Now *pants* Sakura left me! She left *wheeze* me because of your witty *pants* frame-ups! And she wouldn't let me explain!!" he exclaimed, his whole body frantic, his hand wagging aggressively. Sakura cleared her throat and listened more. "Sakura…you're not *pants* suppose to judge me easily because…because…she *gasp* trapped me! She…she…made you believe I'm cheating on you! But…I'm not intended to do that! Watashi wa…watashi wa anata…dai suki desu (I…I love you)!!!" he shouted crazily. Sakura gasped, her whole body trembling, her hands wrapped around her. Feeling blood drain from her face, she tried hard to calm herself. Then, tears escaped her eyes uncontrollably as she keeps on staring at Syaoran hysterically beating her bed. She doesn't know if she will believe him but…he's so sincere. Thinking about Ai, she felt fire blaze inside her eyes. How dare she! She broke us apart…and…I believed all her traps She caressed Syaoran's face and suddenly, he slowly became relaxed. "I'm sorry Syaoran. It was never your fault…I'm sorry…but…it ain't easy to mend a broken heart…" she told him, in a low voice. **

**         Slowly, Syaoran opened his eyes. He saw two tantalizing emerald eyes, looking deeply in his eyes. He nearly jumped knowing it was Sakura. He became nervous nevertheless he managed to sit up on bed. He gazed around curiously then he gradually looked at Sakura's face, avoiding to be drowned on those jade pools. "Wh-whe-where am I? What am I doing here…Sakura?" he asked, uneasily. Sakura scowled deeply, then rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that question. What-are-you-doing-here in our boarding house?!" she returned his question. Syaoran stared at her in confusion. "Who…me? Um…I-I…don't know…do I?" muttered Syaoran, pointing at himself. Huge sweat drops formed on Sakura's forehead. "HOE! What a silly statement. I think I might as well tell you the truth," she answered then she shook her head in irritation. Syaoran nodded. "Um…somebody cast a spell on you," Sakura stated. Syaoran jumped in shock. **

**"Nandato?! Who?" Syaoran inquired.**

**"What? You don't know?" Sakura asked, bewildered.**

**"Hai (Yes). Perhaps…but I really can't remember…" said Syaoran, scratching his head.**

**"This is very confusing and…I know we have an enemy hiding," she told him, biting a nail.**

**"Really? Silly me. I didn't notice but there's this strange aura I'm sensing,"**

**"Me too. But I didn't bother telling you,"**

**"And…Sakura…what's this kind of spell?"**

**"I don't know. What I only knew is somebody ordered you to do something,"**

**"Something…what?"**

**"I have no idea what it was,"**

**         Suddenly, Kero popped out and shouted, "THERE'S SOMEBODY PLANNING TO TAKE THE CARDS!!!" Sakura and Syaoran cuddled each other in surprise. Sakura realized what she did and she nearly jumped up from her seat. "HOEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran took his hands quickly away from her. "Gomen nasai," he apologized, flushing furiously. Sakura bowed. "Sorry too." Kero smirked and chuckled. Calming herself, Sakura went back to sit. "What? Someone's planning to steal the Sakura cards?" Sakura asked. Kero nodded in reply. "Why?" Syaoran chimed in. "I'm sorry but I don't know," Kero said, his hands cupped his chin. "B-but how did you know about that enemy?" Sakura continued. "AHEM!! Because I'm strong enough to sense it, silly!" Keruberos replied sarcastically. Syaoran frowned. "Alright, Mr. High-and-Mighty." Kero smirked. "Of course!" Making Syaoran frown more. Meanwhile, Sakura is so busy thinking. She thought the problem with the cards is finally over but…she's wrong. There had been many signs about that certain danger and the spell cast on Syaoran was one of them.  Now, she must remain on guard because the enemy might attack in no given time. Suddenly, the door swung open. "Tomoyo-chan! What took you so long?" Sakura asked, banishing her thoughts. Tomoyo sighed. "It's a very long story," she answered. "Hey! Li-kun is awake! Here's water." Syaoran smiled nervously, getting the glass of water from Tomoyo. He eagerly drank the water immediately. "Thanks. I'm really parched," he thanked, wiping excess water on his mouth. Tomoyo nodded, not smiling. "This is where you stay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. "You better not insult it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Syaoran raised both hands. "Don't fret. I won't!"**

**Later…**

**       Sakura adjusted Syaoran's bandaged once again and while she's doing that, Syaoran touched her hands. She withdrew it away. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," he apologized, scratching his head. "Oh, that?! I've already forgotten," Sakura responded then she continued twisting his bandage. Syaoran's face turned serious. "Have you forgiven me?" he asked. Sakura stopped. She doesn't know how to answer his desperate question. "Um…you better go home now," she chose to answer. Syaoran is not satisfied. "Are we okay now? I mean… can we become friends?" he queried. Sakura smiled firmly. "Hai." Syaoran smiled in satisfaction and embraced her. Sakura closed her eyes and embraced him back. Meanwhile, Tomoyo opened the door and she saw two lovebirds, their arms wrapped around each other. She sighed and just closed the door very quietly. Sakura went back to her senses and broke his tight embrace. "Um…I got carried away," Sakura said, in a strangled tone of voice. Syaoran shook his head. "Chigau (no). It's okay. C-can we continue?" he asked, about to hug her again. Sakura held his shoulders. "You better go." Syaoran sighed, frustrated. "B-but…" he insisted. Sakura pushed him toward the door and slammed it in his back. "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura stomped her feet in nuisance. "WHAT?!!!!" "See you tomorrow!!" he blurted out. Sakura laid her back on the door and chuckled quietly.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**University…**

**        "LI-KUN!!!!!" someone yelled. Syaoran spun around to see who it was. (A.N. It's not Ai this time.) He breathed a sigh of relief because the person's not whom he's expecting. "Yes, Kanzaki-kun?" he asked. The boy paused for a minute to catch his breath. "Um…someone told me you're a great football player," he said, panting. Syaoran scratched his head. "Um…true…true…" he replied with a goofy smile. The boy arched one eyebrow. Does this Li really have the potentials? he wondered. "Then you should join the team!" Syaoran laughed smugly. Decisions, decisions… "No problem. I'll join," he finally answered. The boy listed Syaoran's name in the roll. **

**"Okay. Now, let's go," the boy said, pulling his sleeves. **

**"Go? Where?" Syaoran queried.**

**"We will practice and perform some tryouts," the boy muttered.**

**"No…I can't," he mumbled.**

**"Let's go," the boy insisted.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Sakura and Tomoyo… 

**        "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, taking a peek at Sakura's script. Sakura glanced over her shoulders. "I'm writing a newsletter for the school paper." Tomoyo took another glance at it. "I think that's good." Sakura smiled. "Thanks," she said, writing more. Tomoyo sat beside her. "Aren't you the editor-in-chief?" she asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged. Then, Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Wow! I'm proud of you, Sakura-chan!" she squealed in delight. "Thanks. Aw, I think I gotta go. We're going to have a meeting," she excused, taking a quick look at her watch. **

**"Sakura-chan…you mean I'll go back home alone…again?"**

**"I think so… 'bye!"**

**"I thought we're going to shop?!"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. Maybe some other time,"**

**"Hmp! You're turning me down again, Sakura-chan,"**

**"I'm very sorry Tomoyo-chan demo…my attendance is a must,"**

**"*Giggles* Sakura-chan, it's okay…"**

**"Thanks!" **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCSCCSCC Shortly after… 

       **Sakura patiently waits for a taxi. "Great presentation, Kinomoto-san!" a co-member told her, patting her shoulders. "Arigato (thanks). Your work is awesome too," Sakura replied. She walked further to look for a vehicle. She sighed, feeling frustrated. Loads of assignments have been in stored for her this evening. She spotted a bench and chose to sit for a while. She crossed a leg over the other and busily waited for a cab. Suddenly, she felt a known presence. Sighing, she looked up although she already knew who it was. What am I going to say? Hey stupid brain, have your say! she told herself. Syaoran smiled nervously. Sakura smiled back but it wasn't too obvious. "Can I sit beside you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shrugged. "Of course! Why not…you don't have to ask permission. That wasn't mine though." Syaoran just heaved a deep sigh. **

**       "Um…are you waiting for a taxi?" he inquired, bashfully. "That wasn't too evident, huh?" Sakura replied, casually then propped her chin on her hand. Syaoran just smiled. When will you give a modest answer? Sakura shook back her long brown hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. Then, she gazed at Syaoran stealthily. He seems very uneasy. "Ano ne, Syaoran-kun, do you want to say something?" she demanded, this time in a polite way. Syaoran nodded. "Um…I think you don't have to wait for a taxi," he answered. Sakura gazed at him. "Why not?" she shot back. "Because…I can give you a lift. I got a car, remember?" he told her, feeling a sudden blush rise to his cheeks. Sakura blushed lightly. "I do remember but…I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DRIVE ME HOME!" she exclaimed, and then she stood up. Walking on the other side of the road, Syaoran followed her. "B-but Sakura…I thought we're friends…" he asked. "All right we're friends but…my answer is no, okay?" she replied, can't control the blush rising to her face. To her surprise, Syaoran knelt before her, his hands knotted. People started to stare at them. "PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he hollered. Sakura gasped in shock. She never thought Syaoran could do such an absurd act. All the people felt they're watching a stage play featuring only two characters. Sakura felt all the blood drain from her face because of humiliation. "STOP THAT, WILL YOU?! ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT I GIVE UP! I'M ALLOWING YOU TO DRIVE ME HOME!" she hissed at him. Syaoran stood up and raised both hands in front of the audience. The listeners all applauded and shrilled. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Later… 

**       "You didn't have to do that, you know," Sakura told him, still blushing furiously. Syaoran chuckled softly. "Gomen nasai if I humiliated you." Sakura just frowned even more. "Let's just forget about that, okay?" Syaoran asked, returning his focus on the road. Sakura crossed her arms, acting as if she's still furious. Deep in her heart, she likes the way Syaoran annoy her. She misses talking to him and the truth is, she really wants to be with him for a long time. But, it can't be denied that the pain he planted in her heart hasn't withered yet. Meanwhile, she just kept on sighing, wishing Syaoran would talk and talk. Then, he saw him turn on the radio. Sad music poured with the air. Syaoran spoke, "How are you?" he asked, stepping on the break. Sakura slid her gaze on the window, trying to ignore his charming smile. "*Gulp* F- fine," she stammered, squeezing the laces of her skirt. He carefully held her right hand. "It's been a long time since we talked and…" Sakura withdrew her hand from his. "It hasn't been that long." The traffic light turned red. "Hasn't been that long? Are 35 days and nights brief enough?" Syaoran protested. Sakura eyed him in disbelief. "You're able to count that?" she demanded. "And…35 days and nights are not really long. And…please stay focused on the road, I don't want my accident to happen again." Syaoran smiled at her. He knows she had been very uneasy. Then, he made his face serious and he cleared his throat. "Sakura…I love you," he sincerely said. "I just thought you might want me to mention that." Sakura can no longer control her tears because of the sad music and Syaoran's moving dialogue. Speak for yourself her thoughts shouted. But she controlled herself and chose to say, "Neh, Syaoran. Give me really good break, will you?" Syaoran made a grimace, frustrated at the way she replied.**

**Silence… **

**"Is Kanjiro…the one…I fought with the last two days your newly boyfriend?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Iie (no)…"**

**"Honto?!" Syaoran exclaimed, nearly jumping from his seat.**

**"And you're very happy about that, huh?"**

**"OF COURSE! I'm in seventh heaven!"**

**Sakura shot an eye on him.**

**"S-Sorry, Sakura. Demo… that's a shame. Why is that?"**

**"Do you really want to know?"**

**"Hai…I do,"**

**"He confessed his love for me. At first, I'm pleased. But…I thought I better reveal to him my secret to see if he will love me despite of this scar…but…"**

**"But? Please continue Sakura,"**

**"When I told him my secret, he mocked me…walked away from me and he never showed himself," Sakura wholly explained.**

**"What nerve. No respect," he muttered, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist firmly.   **

**Sakura felt tears rush out her eyes and Syaoran saw how she cried. Quickly, he pulled his handkerchief and wiped her tears. Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks." Syaoran grinned back. "Do you want me to revenge for you?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Sakura shook her head. "No need. I don't even loved that man," she answered. Syaoran made a big smile and gently caressed her flawless face. Sakura squeezed his hand laid on her cheeks, her eyes completely closed. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Meanwhile… 

**      Tomoyo rushed to her room hearing the phone's continuous ringing. She quickly grabbed the phone then immediately jumped on her bed. "Moshi moshi, Tomoyo desu (Hello, this is Tomoyo)!" she pleasantly said. Her smile reached her ears knowing it is Touya. Standing up, she placed the phone on her left ear. **

**` Konnichiwa (good afternoon) Tomoyo-chan. How are you? `**

**"Touya? You're supposed to ask that to your sister not to me!"**

**` Why not? Kaijuu is as important to me as you `**

**"*Giggles* Really? That's very flattering," **

**` How's life there in Tokyo? `**

**"Okay. Pleasurable and simple,"**

**` Really? So how's kaijuu? `**

**"Um…she's…she's hurt,"**

**` Nani? By whom? I bet by that gaki `**

**"You better ask it to her, besides she's already here…"**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Back to our most fave CCS couple… 

**        Syaoran carefully opens Sakura's door. Sakura stepped out, feeling relieved. "Thanks for the…lift," she said, walking towards the door. Syaoran nodded his head, smiling. "I hope that's not the last time I get to drive you home." Sakura shook his head. "No. That'll be the first and the last time." Syaoran felt his heart sank and Sakura laughed hard at his reaction. "Syaoran-kun, jodan (jokes)! I'm only joking!" Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, I wasn't taken back," he lied. Sakura waved her hands. "I'm sick of your stupid lies."**

**"Sakura?"**

**"Yes, Syaoran-kun?"**

**"Um…are we really okay now?"**

**"What do you think?"**

**"Can I court you again?"**

**"I don't mind…"**

**         Syaoran jumped and jumped around. "Sakura…you made me so happy!" he told her, holding her hands. Sakura smiled at him making him feel more relieved. She gave him a warm embrace. Syaoran's mouth dropped in shock but he managed to embrace back. He released her and tried to kiss her lips. Sakura was panicking. She kept on asking her heart if she would kiss him or not. He was about to reach her lips when she made a gesture of stop. She just held his shoulders and planted a tender kiss on his cheeks. "'Bye, Syaoran-kun," she said. Syaoran's frustrated frown slowly turned into a smile. "Ja ne ('bye), Sakura…" Sakura waved her hand as Syaoran's car slowly vanished.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**        Tomoyo heard the door open. She whirled around and sighed. She stares at Sakura in confusion. She seems to be very blissful. Her eyes are gleaming and her face is very bright. She ended her conversation with Touya and carefully placed the phone down. "Touya called and he wants to talk to you," she said, pointing at the phone. Sakura's smile expanded more. "ONII-CHAN!!! How are you?!!"**

**`Tomoyo told me that you've been hurt, `**

**"Ano…"**

**`What?! Tell me about it! `**

**"Onii-chan…this is not the right time to talk about that!"**

**` No. This is the right time! Do you want me to clobber that gaki (brat)?! `**

**"Chigau! Onii-chan…relax!"**

**`Not another word, kaijuu. Now, spill!`**

**"I'm not hurt!"**

**` Go on tell me! `**

**"Onii-chan…stop pestering me…please…"**

**` You're the one who's making this difficult! `**

**"Forget it! I'm okay! Don't worry we'll talk about that as soon as I come back!"**

**         Sakura hung up the phone. Tomoyo scowled and shook her head. "That's so rude, Sakura-chan." Sakura chuckled and plunged herself on the bed. "He keeps on pestering me. It's his fault," she replied taking off her shoes and socks. Tomoyo shook her head in disagreement. "He's extremely worried of you," she protested. Sakura waved her hands and gave her a mocking look. "Do you love my brother…more than a friend, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo stepped back, feeling a genuine blush rise to her cheeks. **

**"You don't know what you're talking about, Sakura-chan,"**

**"Of course I do,"**

**"Sakura-chan…how can you say that?"**

**"It's too obvious, Tomoyo-chan,"**

**"Um…actually…"**

**"Look at you. Your face resembles a fresh tomato! Now, give the game away!"**

**"Alright I give up. I do love Touya!"**

**        Sakura clapped her hands in delight, her face enlightened. Tomoyo gazed at her curiously. "You're not planning to tell Touya, do you?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. "You're being unreasonable, Tomoyo-chan!" she told her. "Onii-chan hides a feeling of liking for you too!" "REALLY?!! Oh gosh, you made me so happy, Sakura-chan!" she shrieked, and then began dancing all over the room. **

**"Be sure to invite me to your wedding, you two,"**

**"Stop making fun of me Sakura-chan. What about you?"**

**"Who me?"**

**"Why are you with Li?"**

**"Well…"**

**"You already told me about Li-kun's dream so…are you planning to take the first move?"**

**"No! I mean…a bit…"**

**"What a bit?!"**

**"I think we're okay now,"**

**"I suppose. But…what exactly do you want to happen now?"**

**"You can say that, Tomoyo-chan. I just want to start a new relationship,"**

**"With Li?"**

**"Yes…?"**

** Tomoyo nudged her. Sakura blushed furiously. "Alright. But, if you've been pained again, don't expect my sleeves to wet, okay?" Tomoyo warned her. Sakura frowned deeply. **

**"Aren't you happy for me, Tomoyo-chan?"**

**"Of course…I am!"**

**"Is that all you've got to say?"**

**"I was supposed to say…GO FOR IT GIRL!!!"**

**"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!"**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

The very next day… 

**        Sitting on the grasses, Sakura scribbled notes on her notebook, thinking of ideas for the school paper. But still…she hasn't written a single script on her notebook. You're tiring yourself too much, Sakura she reprimanded herself. Take a breather and think of other cool ideas "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" somebody called her. She whirled around and caught sight of Tomoyo and Syaoran. She turned around and tried to catch her breath. She's red all over. Tomoyo and Syaoran sat on the grasses beside her. "Doing some writing again, I see," Tomoyo said. "Yeah, I think so. Hmmm…I think you and Syaoran patched up things already," she remarked. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other. "Actually…I'm not really angry at Li-kun," she admitted, sipping her iced tea. "Sakura…I bought you soft drink and a box of sushi," Syaoran said, handling her a mug and a box filled with different types of sushi. "Oh you shouldn't have. Demo…I think I really need a break. Thanks," Sakura responded. "Neh (hey), I think that's the principal approaching you, Li-kun," Tomoyo said. Syaoran spun around and saw the principal waving a hand at him. **

**       Panting, the principal walked towards them. "Ano…*wheeze* Mr. Li…I want you to hand these books to Ms. Ishiyama," she stated, giving Syaoran a bundle of books. Tomoyo and Sakura stared at each other and just shrugged. "Me? Why me?" Syaoran protested. "Because you're her personal tutor. And… she had been a week absent. She needs this books for her to cope up with the test," the principal explained. Syaoran can't do anything but accept her plea. "I hope you don't mind, Sakura," he told her. Sakura nodded. "Go on, I understand," she answered.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

Later… 

**Syaoran at Ai's apartment…**

**        Syaoran quietly knocks at the door of Ai's apartment. Although he feels no one's home, he continued knocking. He set the books down on the floor. He silently and carefully opened half the door. Taking a peek inside, he saw that nobody is around. The room is very quiet and the ambiance is calm. Comforted, he opened the door completely. Good thing Ai is not there to pester him again. He carried the books and set it down on a desk. Feeling relieved, he smacked his hands and now, he's ready to go. Yes! Nothing happened. This time, I didn't cheat on Sakura he told himself. He was practically opening the door when suddenly he caught a glimpse of something laid on the floor. It's intensely shining. He knelt down his hands covered his eyes. Then, he finally grabbed it. "VEILED SECRETS OF WARUI NO TEIKOKU…" he read aloud. He started flipping on the pages. "It's been a long wait…now it's time for us to succeed and be followed. It's our turn…? To conquer…?" he read out loud. Syaoran continued to read more. What does this mean? This is…an evil book and…I can't understand… His hands began to tremble, his eyes widening as he explored the book further. And…he was so shocked at the evil things he knew. How can he be so ignorant? Why didn't he know at an earlier time that evil has been unleashed?**

Author's notes: YIPEEEE!!! At last I finished this chapter. Very long isn't it? Well, I hope you liked it. And if I have some mistakes that I carelessly typed, please forgive me about that.  Sometimes, you have to be patient and wait because if I hurried up, you might not enjoy it. And…I don't want that to happen. When I write, I want people to be entertained and be inspired too. Sorry if the next chapters will not be uploaded fast because…the following chapters might be too long. So…I'm hoping that you'll be patient enough and wait! Besides, the longest time for me to write a chapter is 3- 4 consecutive days.

-Momosuke Sakura (^_^)

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	8. A World Worse Than Hell

**_Author's notes: Well, what have I got to say? So, in this chapter, Syaoran and Sakura will start their exciting adventures in the world where all the hellish things can be experienced and where the good never dwells. Can they survive the evil that has been unleashed? _**

****

**_ And, oh! Many reviewers want Eriol to have a spot in the story so, I gave the nerdy boy a chance! Eriol is in the fan fic now but…not for long. Maybe in phone calls or whatsoever. He's not going to be in Japan. And to those E+T freaks, sorry. But this is the last time I'll remind you Tomoyo is paired to Touya. I like Eriol a lot because, he's so handsome but…I don't want him being partnered to Tomoyo even though he is in my first fan fiction. It's because many people wants them. Hiiragizawa Eriol is actually Mizuki Kaho's possession in the manga. And…I guess that's all right because he's nearly a hundred years old. And…I find the couple great. And…um…please forgive me for my pathetic grammar. English is never my first language._**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CARDCAPTOR SAKURA and it's outstanding characters because CLAMP claims the credit. But I own this plot, okay? So whatever evil plans you're planning, *talk about evil scheme* better not carry it out. I just want to have fun!!

TOTAL DISASTER 

**_A CCS FIC_**

**_BY MOMOSUKE SAKURA (^_^)_**

****

CHAPTER 7: A WORLD WORSE THAN HELL 

         **Syaoran quickly entered his room, taking a quick look outside to see if the coast is clear and no one's following him. Then finally he shut the door behind him. So far, after having been to Ai's house, he can't control the fear creeping through him. He's holding the book very firmly, thinking that it might just fly and let loose. The truth about this Ai girl made him feel queasy. Walking back and forth inside his room, his hand cupped his chin he tried to push away frightening thoughts but still, panic shot through him. He must think. He must think very, very carefully. Ai is never a normal person. Ah, that's why… something inside him said. I must do something before it's too late He felt a wave of extreme fear and an unexpected feeling of danger churn through his mind. Will I let Sakura know? he wondered. She's still the Card Mistress and she deserves to know this but…I must think carefully and never be hasty "AGHHH!!" He doesn't know what he will first do. Everything seems to be very complicated but…he must be fast too because this concerns the whole world. And if he doesn't act the right way he should…then everything will slip up and it will be his responsibility. Whoa! Don't panic Syaoran! You're not a normal person. You're a sorcerer too remember? **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

The antagonists… 

       **Ai bows in front of her master as Shuzo emerged in the air. She returned to her typical form wherein she bears a resemblance to a hitana (A.N. I don't really know how it's spelled but I typed the way it's pronounced). Her formerly thick red lips returned to the usual black. She got into her knees and spoke, "Master, after a long wait…at last…I've stolen the Sakura cards. Take a hold of these numinous cards. They're all yours now, Master Shuzo." Shuzo's eyes flickered intensely, his mouth slowly curving into an evil smile. He grabbed it then fingered one card with enthusiasm. Then, he began tossing the cards one by one. Prepare for your new king, mystic ball!! (A.N. I made some changes. If you want, browse the chapter 1, An Evil scheme and the Mystic ball. This mystic ball is the earth) **

**Ai gaped at him mischievously. He tossed more cards in the air. And soon, he's laughing like a madman and his right-hand woman chimed in. Shuzo waved his hands vehemently in the air while chanting strange incantations. All the cards formed a vertical line in a row, and then they moved towards him, like magnetic objects. Shuzo held up his hands and welcomed them. "Kyoko…the book…give me the magical book," he ordered, his gaze focused on the Sakura cards. "Yes, Master," she said, bowing. She went back to human form. She rushed to the apartment and up the stairs to her room. She threw open the door and started searching. She snapped her fingers, remembering where she placed it. She smirked and tilted her head at the right side of her bed. She gasped knowing it's not there. Eyes widening, she started to panic. It's where I previously positioned it! She grabbed her head, a surge of horror rose from inside her. Sou na!! her mind screamed. The magical book is missing!! **

**"WHAT?!!!" Shuzo shrieked. (A.N. Better call the girly Kyoko now) "Master, s-somebody had stolen the magical book!" she tried to explain feeling at loss for words. Shuzo's exhilaration escaped at once. Okay, he got the cards but…the second most important element has been gone…vanished! Kyoko can't even stare at his enraged, black face. She had been very pale. Thinking they had been very successful now, all those ideas were abandoned. The loss of the book can destroy the kingdom of Teikoku instantly. "I told you to protect that book all the way…what have you done, Kyoko?" he rasped, his evil eyes remained on her. She had the feeling that she will melt before his eyes because of that stare. Calm down, Kyoko she thought. He's not going to harm you, honest "D-datte (but)…master…I've always protected the book!" she protested, stuttering. **

**He shot another evil eye on her. "Do you think you can convince me easily?" he whispered. "If all my plans had gone down the drain you better seek for the best place to hide," he said in a fearsome voice. "Because I'll break you…even your bones won't evade my fierce crusher." Kyoko's heart boomed within her chest in downright fear. She tried to make a playful smile. "Master…you can't do that to me." Shuzo smiled and crooked a finger. "Try me," he whispered hoarsely. Kyoko stepped back, her mind screaming, 'RUN! RUN!' She tried to speak but her mouth can't say anything because of intense fear. Shuzo aimed his hand towards her. Kyoko dropped to her knees. She saw several pricks of blue light, circling her body. Soon the light gradually became yellow, and then it grew. Then, she's floating up in the air. "AGHHHHH!!!!!!" she yelled. When she's almost reaching the clouds, she dropped on the ground in an excruciating heap. She tried to move, but she can't. She felt all her bones had been broken. She nibbled her lip in pain. "M-master…" she moaned in anguish. "Retrieve the book, Kyoko. This is your last chance…"**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**That night…**

**         Tomoyo startled awake because of the soft, upset moans she heard. She rubbed her eyes and look around the room. Looking at the bed beside her, she realized it was Sakura. Lifting her long nightgown, she rushed to her side and began shaking her. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! Wake up, come on!!" she called. Sakura kept on moaning. Tomoyo continued shaking her body until, finally, she's awake. "Sakura…daijoubu desu ka (Are you alright)?!!" she asked, sitting up Sakura on the bed. Tomoyo heard that Sakura's heart is thundering loudly, her body coated with sweat. Sakura can't speak, she's just staring at Tomoyo with her eyes widening. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. "Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura snapped back then blinked her eyes. "S-Syaoran-kun…and the…the cards…in danger!!" she exclaimed, holding tightly the key of star, placed on her neck. "Sakura-chan…calm down…" Tomoyo said. Frantically, Sakura got up and went to the other room. She spotted the cabinet and opened it. She saw Kero soundly sleeping. Quietly she looked inside that cabinet, where the cards are placed. A cold chill ran through her body realizing… "Th-the cards…are gone…" she whispered. She called Kero and woke him up. Kero too was so shocked. "How did this happen?" he rasped, cupping his chin with his hand. "I-I don't know," Sakura answered, her eyes still widening as she sat down on bed. Suddenly she shot up. She looked again inside the cabinet. "Wait! There's one left! The light card!" she exclaimed. "Right but…still…the other cards are missing. We have to retrieve them back," Kero said. "I suppose you should call Hiiragizawa-kun in England to ask him about this," Tomoyo evoked, handling her the phone. Sakura nodded sadly and punched in the numbers. Sakura waits for someone to answer while drumming her fingers. After 8 rings, somebody got it.**

**"Yes?" **

**"Moshi Moshi…Kinomoto Sakura desu…is Eriol there?"**

**"Hai. This is Nakuru-chan, Sakura! Ikaga desu ka (How are you)?"**

**"Um…ore wa genki desu (I'm okay) um…Nakuru…I think you should give Eriol the phone now,"**

**"Alright…"**

**After…**

**"Hai…Sakura this is Eriol in the line,"**

**"Eriol-kun…the cards had disappeared! Demo…the one who stole them forgot to get the light card,"**

**"I know…"**

**"You do?! Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"The enemy is stopping me. Good thing you succeeded in phoning me,"**

**"Wh-what's happening?! I can't understand!"**

**"Someone's planning to conquer the world,"**

**"Dare (who)?"**

**"They are a million creatures,"**

**"What's the connection of the cards to this mess?"**

**Silence…**

**"The cards are the most important ingredients for the enemies to succeed. They wanted to take over the world and make human kind the residents of their own world,"**

**"And they will use my cards to accomplish their evil plans?"**

**"Sou desu (Right),"**

**"Am I too late, Eriol-kun?"**

**"Perhaps…but you can still do something,"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Go to their world and fight them,"**

**"I guess…there's no other choice,"**

**"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, if I can't fight with you. It seems to be a little late and…"**

**"That's fine with me. I can do it, Eriol-kun,"**

**"Whatever happens, you still have one card with you. It depends on your strategy on how you will use it. I have the faith that it will be able to help you,"**

**"Arigato gozaimashta (Thank you very much),"**

**Sakura hung up the phone and quickly drew her shawl over her shoulders. Then, she pulled her hair and tresses it tightly. Kero and Tomoyo looked at each other worriedly. "Where are you going late at night?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura gave out a weary sigh. "I-I'm going to Syaoran-kun!" she murmured then she spun on her low heels and ran down the stairs. **

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

**Syaoran…**

**        Li Syaoran opened his eyes. He's feeling a strange and powerful aura. He embraced the book in his arms very tightly. He sat up on bed and looked around. Sighing, he realized no one's there. But he shot up. He's wrong. Somebody's there, watching him. Evil eyes… are watching him intimately. He set the lamp open. He stared around the room with curious eyes. Still, there's nobody inside with him. "Show yourself! Be brave enough and don't conceal yourself in the shadows!!" he ordered, preparing his sword and powerful cards. (A.N. I don't know if that's how they term Syaoran's other weapon wherein he utters "Raitei Shourai!" or "Kashin shourai" I don't really know so just never mind that!) Syaoran waited and soon, somebody slowly walked out the dark. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. At first, Syaoran can hardly recognize the person but he tried to figure it out by means of aura. (A.N. Y' know the aura thingy) "You!" he declared. The girl made an impish smile and laughed softly. "You're evil, Ai!" Syaoran spoke in a hoarse voice. His eyes seethed with anger. **

**Kyoko cleared her throat. "I shouldn't be laughing now. You, you're the one who had stolen the book!" Syaoran grabbed the book and stepped forward. "Is this what you're looking for, huh Ai?! Gomen because I'm not giving it to you. Never!" Kyoko clenched her fists but she tried to look calm. "Please don't shout at me. Don't you like it? I'm visiting you," Kyoko said. "And please…my name has never been Ai. It's KYOKO all the time." She sat on one of the chairs then she crossed her legs, exposing her faultless buttocks. Syaoran held the book more firmly. "All your evil plans won't be accomplished. Because I and Sakura will be a burden…we'll never let you succeed." Kyoko chuckled softly. "Sou desu ka (Is that so)? Well, I guess that's soo bad." Syaoran glared at her, his whole body seething. I want to kill you at this very moment he thought. "But the Sakura cards are on our hands now. What can you say about that, huh, Syaoran? Will we still lose when we hold the supreme alas for you? " she whispered in a flat voice. Syaoran's body stiffened. Cold sweat rolled down his face. He falls into a fit of rage. He can no longer control himself. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright. Then, he took a tight seize on her neck. "Give me back the cards!!!" he cried, tightening his grip on her neck. **

**Kyoko's eyes turned gray and her lips became white. She can't suck in air and her lungs ached. She tried to struggle but Syaoran's hands are very strong indeed. Choking, she decided to use her little powers. She tried to concentrate. Syaoran noticed his hands trembled. He collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. He gritted his teeth as he moaned in intense pain. "I've wasted too much time here, Syaoran. Now, I'm ordering you. Give me back the book!!!" she yelled, her eyes bulging and her hair carried with the strong wind wafting inside the room. Syaoran isn't budged. Instead, he tightened his hold on the book. "You better run and save yourself. You can't get this stupid book away from my grip!" he warned. "That's what you think, Li Syaoran," Kyoko said. "Let's see if you're really strong in the same way you think you are!" Syaoran held the book tighter as he sought for refuge because of the really strong wind. He pushed his long bangs away as he struggled to stand up. The wind continued to blow stronger and stronger. Kyoko is chanting strange incantations. Soon a huge black hole appeared before them. It seemed to be endless. Syaoran stepped back noticing that something's pulling him toward the opening. "Whoa!! Wait!! What's it doing to me?!" Syaoran cried, panicking. Kyoko moved her way towards the hole and soon, she's absorbed by it. Syaoran's eyes widened with what he saw. It's going to do the same thing to him. Hit by the terrifying realization, he grabbed the legs of his bed as the wind kept on blowing. The thing is devouring him. "Tasukete kudasai (Please…help)!!" He's hopeless. The opening will engulf him and he doesn't know where he'll lead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. His voice echoed around the room and nobody seems to hear him. The opening made it. He dropped to the seemingly never-ending hole. He doesn't have any idea that he will lead to place much worse than hell.**

**CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

**       Sakura threw open the door of Syaoran's room. "Syaoran-kun!" she gasped, panting. She looked around the big room and noticed that Syaoran is not on his bed. She began to search the whole room. Only then, she realized that no one's there. She seated on one of the chairs and tried to calm herself. What now? I don't even know where I'll start…where are you…Syaoran? She sighed, feeling so hopeless. Suddenly, she felt the wind blowing hard and it chilled her to the bone. She tightened the shawl around her. Walking about, she caught sight of a large opening. She enlarged her eyes in bewilderment. "What's this stuff?" she whispered to herself. Just then, she realized that something is dragging her towards it. "HOE!!! Help!!" she yelled. The wind blew harder and the force is growing powerfully. What's it doing to me?!! Kero-chan help me! Syaoran-kun! Where are you!! Realizing there's nothing else she can do, she decided to allow herself be absorbed by it. Her hands pressed together she closed her eyes and soon, she disappeared.**

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC 

       "Ugh…" Sakura moaned. Noise startled her awake. She gently opened her eyes and saw some strange looking people running. Their boots splashed the water and mud went straight to Sakura's face. She ran and ran, wiping the mud from her face. She continued to run and she realized she doesn't even know where she is. "What's this place?!" she exclaimed softly as she looked around. She noticed some residents looking intently at her, some are laughing at her. This place gives me the creeps she thought. The entire place is so dark. She can barely see anything. She bumped on some people. "Gomen nasai!" she said then continued to run. Seeing is so hard for her. She decided to get help. She began to chant the incantations. 

"Key that uses the power of the stars,

Appear before me in your true form

I, Sakura the one in contact with you

Commands it, RELEASE!!!"     

Sakura gazed at the light card and smiled. "I need your help now…Light…help me see," she whispered hoarsely. "LIGHT CARD!!!" she shouted as she tossed the card in the air. She stopped and rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on. She realized some people hate light. They walked away from her with their hands covered their eyes. Who cares? I need light She sat on one of the roots of the trees, panting. "Syaoran-kun…whatever this place is…I know you're here," she softly said. She was about to close her eyes and sleep again when somebody covered her mouth and grabbed her.

_Author's notes: Oooh…I think that's nice. Well, Sakura's in danger. Sorry guys. Cliffhanger strikes again. Please forgive me but…you have to wait for the next chapter again. Perhaps this will take me 3- 4 days again. But…I'll try my best to upload the chapters fast. HAVE FAITH IN ME PLEASE!!! And…of course you must R&R for inspiration. If not…I'll not try my best to forward the chapters._

_-Momosuke Sakura _(^_^)

            ****

           

****

****


End file.
